La apuesta
by ale2695
Summary: Brennan hace una apuesta, y para ganar necesita la ayuda de Booth. Al principio era una pequeña M... Pero el capitulo tres esta muuuuy M... Así que no me culpen. Unan la abstinencia entre B&B, mi falta de sueño y mis amigas hormonales, y el resultado sera esta historia jajaja. Espero y la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Yo soy nueva por aquí; les pido que no sean muy duros. Naaada de Bones me pertenece. Y no gano nada con esto; solo

la satisfacción de escribir y jugar con una serie que me encanta. No tendre mucho tiempo para publicar constantemente;

pero les prometo que haré el intento. Disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos.

"" son conversaciones; "" y cursiva son pensamientos,

y () son explicaciones o comentarios míos.

Es un gusto escribir para ustedes.

* * *

LA APUESTA

* * *

Ya era lunes en la mañana y Brennan no podía esperar para ver a Booth; después de la charla que tuvo con Angela el viernes en la noche, el asunto le había estado rondando en la cabeza.

A eso de la 1pm Booth llega a la oficina de Brennan para llevarla a almorzar:

Booth: "Hey, Bones".

Brennan: "Cierra la puerta y las persianas". _"Como le voy a pedir esto!"._

Booth: "¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Bones?". _"mmm… Porque estará tan nerviosa…"._

Brennan: "Necesito mmm… que… me ayudes con… con algo".

Booth: "Claro Bones, lo que sea por ti; pero… ¿por qué tanto secreto, y por qué estás tan nerviosa?" _"¿Temperance Brennan nerviosa…?"._

Brennan: "Solo hazlo Booth!".

Booth: "Esta bien, está bien; no te enojes. ¿Por qué siempre quieres discutir conmigo? ".

Brennan: "No siempre quiero discutir!. Tú lo haces, no yo…". _"Booth me desespera"._

Booth: "Bueno Bones, como sea… Yo solo pasaba a ver si querías ir a almorzar conmigo".

Brennan: "Claro Booth; pero primero necesito pedirte algo".

Booth: "Vamos Bones, no le des más vueltas… ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?".

Brennan: _"Suspiro"_ "Necesito que…. Mmm…, que tengas relaciones sexuales conmigo".

Booth no se lo puede creer; al principio piensa que Bones aprendió a hacer bromas y se está burlando de él, pero cuando ve su expresión seria y nerviosa exclama:

Booth: "¿Qué!?".

Brennan: "Es solo para ganar una apuesta Booth…, no es tan malo!; solo hay que llevarle pruebas a Angela". _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que exagerar sobre el sexo?"._

Booth: "No puedes ir pidiendo… mmm…"

Brennan: "¿Sexo?"

Booth: "No, bueno sí; bueno, lo que sea. No puedes pedirlo así". _"¿Que carajos piensa Bones?"._

Brennan: "¿Es tan malo imaginar tener sexo conmigo Booth?". Pregunto Brennan muy dolida.

Booth: _"Genial!, herí los sentimientos de mi Bones"._ "No Bones, claro que no; es solo que… que… mmm… yo… mmm". _"Hay que tonto soy"._

Brennan: "Booth, está bien si no te sientes atraído por mí; se pueden usar estimulantes para que usted pueda responder a mí; en las culturas de la antigua…"

Es interrumpida…

Booth: _"Pero que dice!", "Esta mujer me va a matar"._ "Bones, ALTO!; claro que yo me siento atraído por ti… Tu eres linda… y mmm… muy… mmm, bueno, tu… estas mmm… caliente". Esto último lo dijo solo como un murmullo.

Brennan: "¿Entonces cuál es el problema entonces?". _"Vamos Booth… ¿Qué pasa?"._

Booth: "Temperance, nosotros trabajamos juntos; esto podría complicar las cosas".

Brennan: "No necesariamente".

Booth: "Comencemos de nuevo, a ver: 1. ¿El favor que necesitas, es que me acueste contigo?". Ella asintió. "Bueno, 2. ¿Todo es por una apuesta?". Brennan vuelve a asentir. "¿Pero cómo?, es decir, ¿Por qué?".

Brennan y Booth se sentaron en el sofá…

Brennan: _"Tendré que contarle a Booth… Bueno no todo; solo una parte"._ "Angela… Bueno, todo empezó así:

* * *

(CHARLA DE ANGELA Y BRENNAN EL VIERNES EN LA NOCHE):

Angela: "Hola Brenn".

Brennan: "Hola Ange".

Angela: "¿Tu y Booth ya cerraron el caso?".

Brennan: "Estoy acabando. Booth tenía que recoger a Parker para su fin de semana; así que, bueno… yo me ofrecí a acabar el papeleo del caso sola".

Angela: "¿Te falta mucho?".

Brennan: "Ya estoy acabando".

Angela: "Esta mujer era muy arriesgada y directa. Seguro por eso la mataron".

Brennan: "Yo soy arriesgada y directa, y aún sigo con vida".

Angela: "No cariño, tú lo eres solo para algunas cosas; esta mujer era así con todo lo que había en su vida".

Brennan: "Yo soy muy fuerte Ange. Tu misma me lo has dicho".

Angela: "Cariño; no lo tomes mal, pero cuando se trata de emociones tu corres como un cobarde". "Sobre todo cuando se trata del amor".

Brennan: "Ange, yo no lo hago!".

Angela: "Claro que sí; y más si Booth está relacionado con esas emociones". _"Ya sé que voy a hacer con estos dos jajaja"._

Brennan: "¿Booth que tiene que ver? Solo somos…".

Angela: "Si, si, ya se "solo somos socios y amigos". Te propongo algo….". Decía Ange mientras le brillaban los ojos. _"Esto va a estar bueno"._

Brennan: "Claro dime".

Angela: "Demuéstrame que eres arriesgada y directa. Pídele a Booth que tenga relaciones sexuales contigo…. Ahhh! , Y me tienes que traer pruebas… mmm YA SE! Un vídeo".

A la pobre Brennan casi se le salen los ojos _"Que tonterías está pidiendo esta mujer"._

Brennan: "Ange!, yo no puedo hacer eso!; nosotros solo somos amigos. Pídeme otra cosa; eso NO!".

Angela: "Es eso, o nada cariño".

Brennan: "Igual yo no tengo que demostrarte nada".

Angela: "Claro Brenn. Nos vemos el lunes… cobarde". Se reía por dentro.

Brennan: "Ange!, yo no, mmm yo. ¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio?".

Angela: "Te doy dos boletos a París en primera clase, para la exposición de las momias egipcias que tanto quieres ir a ver. Hotel y comida… Todo pago".

Brennan: _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"._ "Acepto".

Angela: "¿De verdad? Owww, si, si, si!". _"O. Dios. Mío… Tengo mucho que planear"._

Brennan: "¿Y si Booth no acepta?"._ "Qué estoy haciendo!"._

Angela: "créeme cuando te digo que lo aceptara. Si no lo hace, yo te enseño a convencerlo".

(FIN DE LA CHARLA)


	2. Chapter 2

Pude volver... Aproveche a actualizar ahora que tengo pocos trabajos en la universidad.

A todos los que leyeron, muchas gracias...

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.

Kath-Bones, hasta donde yo se, es de mi propia imaginación.

Deschanel-Cherry , tendrás que leer para saber.

A todos muuuuchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz...

Besos y saludos para todos =)

* * *

Brennan solo le contó una parte de la historia.

Booth no sabía que decir

Booth: "Bones, no sé, es que yo… mmm…". Booth no sabía en qué momento Brennan había llegado tan cerca de él; lo tenía muy nervioso.

Brennan: "Yo sé cómo te puedo convencer….". Cuando Booth menos se lo esperaba… BAMMM; Brennan puso su mano en la entrepierna de él.

Booth: "¿Brennan que estás haciendo?!".

Booth casi sufre de un ataque al corazón en ese instante; pero a Temperance poco le importa, ella sigue acariciándolo cada vez más cerca de su pene.

Brennan: "¿No te gusta Booth?, Eso no es lo que demuestra tu chico".

Booth se aleja rápidamente tratando de pensar…

Booth: "Bones… no me hagas esto. No está bien; se puede ver afectada nuestra amistad o nuestro trabajo".

Brennan: "Pero Booooth".

Booth: "no, no, no Bones".

Brennan se acercó a Booth que ya estaba recostado en su escritorio. Lo tenía arrinconado.

Brennan: "No compliques las cosas". Ella se acerca y pone las manos en su trasero y lo masajea. "Angela dice que tú y yo queremos esto; yo también lo creo. Mira que el resultado sería muy satisfactorio, para ambos. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio… lo que sea! Dinero o lo que sea que se te ocurra. Yo quiero ir a esa exposición en París; solo la harán una vez en la vida… ¿siiiiiiiii?". Ella lo mira con sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

Booth: _"Dios, Temperance; que cosas las que me haces hacer!"._ "Ahggg! Está bien, está bien; pero tienes que hacer algo por mí".

Brennan: "Claro, si, lo que sea".

Booth respira profundo y dice: "Quiero que me dejes hacerte el amor y que me lleves contigo a París"

Brennan queda atónita, hasta que decide contestar: "Pero Booth… que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales, es lo mismo; solo que tú le llamas de otra forma. Con respecto a París; tú te la pasas quejándote de los muertos, ¿Por qué querrías ir conmigo?".

Booth: "Uno: Te he dicho ya varias veces que tener sexo es diferente a hacer el amor. Dos: Tu en París; uno de los lugares más románticos del mundo,… Ha…, yo no me quiero perder eso".

Brennan: "Bueno Booth, como tú quieras; "hagamos el amor" y no tengamos sexo" Temperance hace las comillas en el aire solo para burlarse de él. "En cuanto a París… ¿Qué tiene de especial este viaje?".

Booth: "No, no, no… Yo te estoy diciendo: quiero que tengamos relaciones sexuales y luego que me dejes hacerte el amor; así podrás entender la gran diferencia que hay. Y el viaje será especial, ya verás".

Brennan: "Como tú quieras Booth. También le tendremos que dar pruebas a Ange de esto; ya sabes, para que lo compruebe". _"Por qué todo es tan complicado con Booth! Caray, de verdad me hace enojar!"._

Booth: _"Dios, esto va a ser vergonzoso"._ "Booones; solo dejare que le muestres a Angela una pequeñísima parte".

Brennan: "¿De los dos vídeos?".

Booth: "NOOO!; Yo no quiero que Angela vea como te hago el amor. Solo podrá ver un pedazo del vídeo en el que tenemos relaciones sexuales. Además, yo no me voy a grabar haciéndote el amor!, no, no, no; ni loco". _"Simplemente, ni siquiera voy a dejar que haga ni un vídeo ni nada; si Angela quiere creer, bueno; sino, lo siento por ella"._

Brennan se quedó pensando unos minutos, que para Booth fueron horas; el todavía no podía creer la forma como estaban sucediendo las cosas. No es que él no quería tener a Brennan en sus brazos; es solo que se lo había imaginado en unas formas y por unas razones muy diferentes. _"¿Por una apuesta?, ¿De verdad?"_; pero bueno, él siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuese que esta mujer le propusiese.

Brennan: "Bueno Booth, acepto tus condiciones". Ella se acerca y le da un beso, para cerrar su trato. Booth se sorprende mucho, pero inmediatamente responde el beso; lo siente muy diferente a ese beso bajo el muérdago, pues se siente con mucha más entrega. Sus lenguas caen en un remolino de pasión, que pone sus mundos patas para arriba.

Booth: _"Dioooos, yo AMO a esta mujer; es una pena que para ella esto sea solo un medio para conseguir algo que quiere". _ "Mmm… ¿Bones Mmm, esto quiere decir que… mmm yo, yo mmm te puedo besar cuando quiera?; por supuesto, solo mientras dura la apuesta. Lo digo porque como me besaste". _"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Bones me va a matar". _"Olvídalo Bones. Solo lo dije por el momento; pero no…". Brennan lo calla con otro beso; solo que este es más cortó. "¿Eso es un sí?".

Brennan: _"No entiendo a este hombre; dice que si quiere que pase esto, pero actúa como si no lo quisiera"._ "¿Tu qué crees?". Se besan de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos de pensar en este trato loco en el que se había metido, Booth susurra roncamente en su oído: "¿Cuando quieres que te haga mía?".

* * *

Continuara (buajaja)

¿Les gusto?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey... volví.

Siento tardar... La universidad esta absorbiendo mis energías...: son las 11:40 pm, madrugo mañana, y sigo sin terminar los trabajos... =(

* * *

Recordatorio: BONES NO ES MIO... NO LO POSEO.

Advertencia: Esto me quedo demasiado M (O al menos creo que lo es para esta pagina. Aunque he leído unas historias muy calientes. Bueno no importa jajaja). Personas susceptibles NO LEER.

Mensaje: Recuerden que la sexualidad es un tema serio. Hay que tomarla con responsabilidad, y NO como un asunto sin importancia... No solo por los embarazos no deseados; también por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

* * *

Esta es solo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

* * *

Anteriormente...

Luego de unos segundos de pensar en este trato loco en el que se había metido, Booth susurra roncamente en su oído: "¿Cuando quieres que te haga mía?".

* * *

Brennan: "Nadie es de nadie! Aunque en las sociedades antiguas las personas eran vistas como objetos y eran utilizados para los trueques, hoy en día no es tan marcada la…". Esta vez es el turno de Booth para interrumpirla con un gran beso con lengua, que los deja sin aire en sus pulmones.

Booth: "Me enciendes cuando hablas así".

Brennan: "Yo pensaba que te desesperaba".

Booth: _"No tienes idea cuanto". _"Bueno si, también; pero al mismo tiempo me enciende". Él se aleja, para sentarse en el sofá.

Brennan: "Y después dices que yo soy la rara".

Booth: "Todo en ti me vuelve loco. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus caderas, tu trasero sexi. TODO en ti Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: "Usted también me enciende Booth. Me encantan sus hombros anchos y su cuerpo bien estructurado. Tu das ganas de hacerte hasta…".

Booth: _"Tengo que salir YA! de aquí"._ "Me alegra Bones; ya me voy, tengo que volver a la oficina; si quieres almorzamos mañana".

Antes de que él se levantara del sofá, Brennan le dice: "¿Te acobardaste ya?"; le pasa su trasero en la cara y luego se sienta sobre sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Todo esto hace que sus respiraciones se agiten, mientras Brennan hace pequeños círculos sobre su entrepierna.

Booth: "Boooooones, aquí nooo".

Brennan simplemente no contesta y hace lo mismo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. _"Oh, qué bien equipado parece estar". _Booth le pone las manos en las caderas para tratar de detenerla pero es imposible, cada minuto que avanza siente que su corazón saldrá por su boca. _"Jesús! No seré capaz de comportarme como un caballero; estoy perdiendo mi auto-control"._

Booth: "mmm, vamos, no me hagas… no… Oh SIII… no me hagas estoooo!… ".

Bones voltea la cabeza para iniciar con suaves besos succionadores en su cuello y al mismo tiempo gime en su oído. Esto hace que a Booth casi le dé un mini ataque al corazón. _"O siii, yo te haré gemir mi nombre"._

De un momento a otro Brennan se da la vuelta sobre él y comienza a besarle desesperadamente, mientras sus manos recorren su pecho y van abriendo botón por botón de la camisa de Booth. Cada espacio de piel que era visible, ella lo besaba, succionaba y lamia, dejando una pequeña marca roja. Ella planea darle el mejor sexo de su vida. El no aguantaría más; la detuvo y paso muy lentamente sus labios, desde la parte baja de la oreja hasta su clavícula. Pasados 10 minutos Brennan le grito desesperada: "Booth! Más rápido…".

Booth estaba tan excitado que reacciono sin pensar: "Conque eso es lo que quieres ¿eh?".

Brennan no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que en un instante estaba de pie y Booth la tenía solo en ropa interior y estaba arrodillado ante ella mirándola con adoración. Puso sus manos a los costados y comenzó a besar entre sus muslos; todo hasta llegar a su humedad y comenzar a morder sensualmente, para traerla cada vez más mojada y lista para él. Brennan podía ver la pasión y la intensidad en sus ojos.

Él se detuvo y se levantó para quitar todo lo que seguía estorbando en su camino, pero Brennan no lo dejo: "Todavía tienes mucha ropa encima". Le termino de quitar la camisa y situó sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón, sonrió y dijo: "Parece cierto lo que dice allí"; deslizo su pantalón y junto con la hebilla lo tiro en un rincón de su oficina.

Ya que estaba solo en sus boxeadores, Booth deslizo las manos por la espalda de Brennan y desabrocho su sujetador de encaje azul a juego con sus bragas. Él quería besar cada peca de su espalda y cada cicatriz o espacio que estuviera en esta hermosa mujer, pero Bones no se lo permitía; ella estaba desesperada y lo obligaba a ir más y más rápido.

Brennan: "Boooth, por favor". _"No me hagas esto"._

Booth: "¿Qué?, dime lo que quieres". El mordisqueaba uno de sus senos; para luego pasar al otro y aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias.

Brennan: "Por favor".

Con una voz autoritaria y sensual; casi como una orden, Booth contesta a sus gemidos: "DÍMELO".

Brennan: _"Esto lo pagaras caro Booth"._ "Por favor; te quiero dentro de mí". El comenzó a quitar las bragas de su camino "Muuuy profuuundo y duro"; metió su dedo medio entre sus pliegues una, dos, tres veces, hasta sumergir un segundo dedo "Ohhh!…mmm…".

Booth: "Te sientes muy mojada mi Bones". _"Le tomare el pelo por un momento"._

Brennan: "No me molestes Booth!".

Booth: "Ey! Yo no molesto.".

Brennan: "Entonces follame duro YA!". Esto para él fue suficiente; escucharla hablar de esa manera lo enloqueció.

Saco sus dedos de su humedad y la llevo casi que corriendo al escritorio de la oficina para recostarla. Cuando se quitó los boxeadores y los calcetines coloridos, Brennan poso su mano alrededor de su pene y lo acaricio hacia arriba y hacia abajo aplicando una pequeña presión en la punta con el pulgar.

Booth: "mmm… mi Bones detente que OOHHH!". Brennan se agacho y se lo llevo a la boca; al principio con ternura pasando la lengua a su alrededor, y luego tomándolo de las nalgas para llevarlo más profundo en su boca. Lo semi-mordía y succionaba fuertemente; el no aguantaría mucho más, así que la tomo de un brazo, la paro y le dio la vuelta para casi acostarla completamente en su escritorio. Brennan quedo con sus senos contra la mesa y en un estado muy nervioso, ella nunca lo había visto tan posesivo; pero igual le encantaba esta faceta del Booth dominante _"Nunca diré esto en voz alta"._

Booth: "Ya entendí tu mensaje. Ahora te voy a coger duro". _"Si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré mi Bones"._

Antes de que Brennan pudiera contestar algo, Booth puso la punta de su pene en la entrada de su coño caliente y húmedo; en un dos por tres la penetro desde atrás. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos instantes mientras ella se acomodaba a su gran tamaño y disfrutaban de la sensación de unión que tan ansiosamente deseaban.

Segundos después, Booth inicio nuevamente con la penetración e incrementaba gradualmente el ritmo de ellas; Brennan ya había tumbado algunas cosas de su escritorio debido a las envestidas de él.

Brennan: "Ohhhh…. Yo, yo…. Mmmm… estoy Ohhh…. Siii….".

Booth: "Temperance, me gusta mucho tu trasero; pero presiento que esto no durara mucho". Él la tenía agarrada por las caderas muy fuertemente y presentía que le quedarían las marcas de su presencia intensa.

Todo se vuelve tan crudo y carnal, que es al mismo tiempo muy excitante. Brennan había tenido buenos amantes; pero bueno, Booth era otra cosa. Ella en el fondo sabía, que se debía a los sentimientos que tenía por él; a pesar de que los negara.

Brennan: "Maldición Booth! Yo… no aguanto…. Dios si, si….mmm".

El simplemente envió su pene lo más profundo que pudo una y otra vez "Temperance córrete para mí; déjame sentir que te derrumbas en mis manos".

Bones no aguanto más y dio paso a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Sentía como las energías de su cuerpo salían a todo vapor, llevándola al extremo; sus senos ya estaban un poco irritados por el contacto con la mesa; aunque Booth los aliviaba un poco, al acariciarlos con sus dedos mágicos. Todo su ser temblaba y sus jugos se esparcían alrededor de su pene.

Booth: "OHHH, Jesucristo bones….mmm…..uhhmm". Para Booth esto era de las mejores cosas que había experimentado en su vida. Sentía como la mujer a la que entregaba su corazón por tantos años, temblaba con cada envestida. Cuando no aguanto más, su semen comenzó a hacerse camino por toda la humedad de su Bones.

Se quedaron unidos y quietos, mientras ambos recuperaban la estabilidad en sus miembros y en sus respiraciones. Un tiempo después Booth vio las marcas que había en la parte baja de su espalda, y comenzó a sentirse culpable por perder los estribos con su adorada.

Booth: "Boones, lo siento, lo siento mucho; no debí dejarme llevar por el momento".

Brennan se tensa al pensar que esto no es lo que él quería "¿Crees que fue un error?, ¿Te arrepientes?".

* * *

¿Todavía les gusta?

Que disfruten su día y háganme saber que piensan.

Me hacen sonreír como tonta cuando leo sus comentarios.

Con mucho gusto: Alejandra =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, Otro cap más...

¿Me han extrañado? jajaja

Siento la tardanza!

Como voy para la U cogida de la tarde... Por favor disculpen mis errores ortográficos.

Disfruten...

* * *

Anteriormente:

Brennan se tensa al pensar que esto no es lo que él quería "¿Crees que fue un error?, ¿Te arrepientes?".

* * *

Booth: _"Genial, que tonto soy; la hice pasar de estar excitada y feliz a triste y arrepentida. Que tonto soy!"._ "No, no; ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lo digo es porque te deje marcas. Me deje llevar y lo siento".

Ella se mueve para que el salga de su interior, y se voltea a mirarlo "La verdad yo nunca me habría imaginado que eres tan, tan dominante". Sonríe _"Y me gusta"._

Booth: "Eh… mm… ¿eso es bueno, o es algo malo?". Muy nervioso por la situación y la mirada de picardía en sus ojos azules-grisáceos.

Bones ríe ruidosamente y lo besa: "No soy una porcelana; no me va a pasar nada. De hecho eres muy, muy bueno en el sexo".

Booth: "Bones, no me gusta perder el control. Eh… Gracias, tú también eres muy buena… y, y, pues… mmm… te sientes muy bien". Esto último lo dijo en una carrera, para salir del tema.

Brennan disfrutaba de verlo tan nervioso a su alrededor; pero igual, dejo pasar el tema y se fue al sofá, para recoger sus ropajes. Cuando se fue para la parte de atrás de su escritorio, recogió un poco el desorden y se empino a una de las estanterías y saco una cámara filmadora.

Booth no podía creer lo que veía; Bones los estuvo grabando toooodo este tiempo. Sentía que se ruborizaba al imaginar las innumerables cosas que esta mujer podría hacer con ese vídeo_ "Dios, me podría chantajear. ¿Temperance no haría eso; o sí?"._

Booth: "WOOW Bones; ¿estuviste grabándonos todo este tiempo?!, ¿Qué harás con él?; no puedes hacer eso…!".

Brennan: "Primero: Si, nos estuve grabando; segundo: se lo mostrare a Ange; ese era el trato, ¿NO?; tercero: si, si puedo; de hecho, creo que ya lo hice".

Booth: "¿Por qué no me avisaste que lo harías?!".

Brennan: _"¿Por qué es tan misterioso?; no hay nada de malo en esto, ¿O sí?"._ "Ange y yo estuvimos hablando, y ella me recordó lo receloso que eres cuando se trata de sexo; así que decidí grabar el momento sin decirte. Te habrías puesto nervioso, y de pronto no habrías sido capaz de responder como es debidamente a mis exigencias sexuales, ya que…".

Booth: "Dale, ya, entendí tu punto; solo para que quede claro…, mi equipo funciona muy bien".

Brennan picaronamente lo mira, sonríe y dice: "Si, lo sé".

Booth siente su cuerpo o través reaccionando a sus palabras y gestos, así que mejor no hace ningún comentario. Esto causa que caiga entre ellos un silencio extraño, que no es cómodo ni incómodo.

Booth rompe el hielo: "Bones, yo…mmm, creo que… me voy a la oficina. Tendré que explicar mi ausencia de todo la tarde".

Brennan siente un vacío extraño al saber que se deben separar, aunque sea solo por unas horas: "Oh, bueno. Puedes decir que estabas ayudándome a trabajar con casos del limbo; si quieres".

Booth: "Claro Temperance. Gracias por, por todo; bueno, por… digo".

Brennan: "Esta bien Booth, lo entiendo. Adiós".

El simplemente le sonríe y se da la vuelta para irse, pero es detenido cuando Brennan le llama. Al dar la vuelta no espera las palabras que salen de su hermosa boca: "Siéntase en confianza para reclamar su recompensa por sus… mmm… servicios".

Booth: "Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un prostituto! Yo simplemente soy un buen amigo que te quiere ayudar a ganar esos boletos a parís ¿OK?".

Brennan: "Bien. Gracias".

Booth: "Ahh… y ya sabes, voy hacer uso de mis dos premios; especialmente del primero". _"No te imaginas cuanto anhelo hacer el amor contigo Temperance Brennan"._

Brennan: "mmm… Bien".

Booth y Brennan todavía no podían creer lo que habían hecho el lunes. Ya era miércoles y no habían tenido un caso, ni un momento para que se reuniesen a charlar; así que ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pues no sabían cómo esto los afectaría mas adelante.

Esa tarde Angela entro en la oficina de Brennan, mientras esta última escribía un capítulo más de uno de sus codiciados libros. Ange hecho un ojo a lo que escribía _"Woow que caliente; ¿Escribió esto sola?; tal vez… .MIO… Bien, bien, tomare esto con calma"_

Angela: "Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?".

Brennan: "Muy bien Ange, gracias; ¿Y tú como estas?".

Angela: "Muy bien. ¿Brenn, estas escribiendo otro capítulo del libro?".

Brennan: "Si, es una escena de las que tanto te gustan entre Katy y Andy".

Angela: "¿Así que ya no me necesitas?... Ooo".

Brennan: "No Ange, lo siento. Claro que todavía necesito tu ayuda; es solo que hoy sentí las ganas de escribir".

Angela: "No cariño, no te preocupes; me encanta que tengas tu propia inspiración". Dice ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro "¿De dónde salieron las ideas para este capítulo Brenn?".

Brennan ya estaba muy nerviosa, puesto que no sabía todavía como contarle y ¡mostrarle! a Ange lo que había pasado con Booth! Si fuera sexo con otra persona, no importaría; pero este era su Boothy _"¿Mi Boothy?, ¿De dónde salió eso?; maldición ¿Que me está pasando?"_

Brennan: "Yo simplemente… mmm… saco lo de mi mente".

Angela: "Vamos cariño, ambas sabemos que eres muy inteligente; pero sin embargo, una escena así necesita una fuente de inspiración".

Brennan: _"Es ahora, o nunca". _"Bueno… yo… mmm… ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos el viernes en la noche?, pues digamos que yo… mmm… como que le dije a… Boo… Booth… que mmm…. Necesitaba tener sexo con él". Al decir esta última parte, ella no imaginaba otro momento en el que habría hablado tan rápidamente.

Angela estaba muy asombrada, ella pensaba que Brennan no sería capaz de hacerle ese tipo de propuestas a su compañero y amigo agente Seely sexy Booth del FBI.

Angela: "Ohhh! Brenn cariño, eso es tan lanzado; pero muy cachondo. ¿Cómo se lo tomo Sr sexy?".

Brennan: "Él se resistió un poco al principio; ya sabes, por eso de que: afectaría nuestra relación. Al final yo…mmm…hice algunas cosas que tu dijiste, y….todo paso".

Angela: "Breeeenn, me tienes que dar más detalles; ¿Es bueno?, ¿La tiene grande?".

Brennan le extiende el vídeo: "Míralo por ti misma".


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...

¿Como han estado?

Este es el penúltimo capitulo que tengo escrito; así que para publicar más capítulos, tengo que avanzar en la escritura.

El estudio de psicología cada vez me sumerge mas... Tratare de escribir lo más pronto posible. No me gustan las historias

que tardan meses en ser actualizadas.

=)

Espero sus comentarios...

Espero que les guste:

* * *

Brennan le extiende el vídeo: "Míralo por ti misma".

* * *

Angela: " .DIOS; cariño yo no, yo… no…. No creía que tu….mmm".

Brennan: "Eso es lo que querías ¿No?".

Angela: "Bueno, yo no… Olvídalo. ¿Booth sabe de la existencia de esto?".

Brennan: "Si. Mientras participábamos del coito, no; pero bueno, él sabía que tendríamos que mostrarte pruebas, y se lo mostré después de nuestras mmm… actividades".

Angela no podía creer todo esto que escuchaba…

Brennan: "¿No lo vas a ver?".

Angela: "Cla… claro, si".

Brennan le pasa su computadora portátil y Ange ingresa el DVD. Lo primero que ve y escucha, es su discusión sobre las condiciones del acuerdo entre ellas dos y entre ellos; hasta que las cosas se comienzan a poner más intensas.

Brennan: "Ange, tendrás que quitarlo pronto; ya escuchaste que Booth no quiere que lo veas todo. Ya sabes, es un hombre muy reservado".

Angela: "Eso no es lo que muestra este vídeo". _"Dios mío! De verdad lo hicieron! Y AQIIIIII!"._

Brennan lo adelanta un poco para evitar que Ange registre en su mente todo lo sucedido.

Justo cuando Booth entraba en la oficina: "Hey Bones, tenemos un", es interrumpido por el sonido que sale de la computadora portátil: "OHHH, Jesucristo Bones….mmm….", y la cara sorprendida del resto de los ocupantes de la oficina. Brennan para la reproducción del DVD, y Booth es de un tono cada vez más rojo _"¿Porque tenía que haber venido en este momento?"._

Booth: "Yo…mmm….yo… me voy. Entonces…mmm… Bones, me llamas cuando, cuando…. Mmm… tengas tiempo. Adiós". Antes de que pudiera huir, Ange sale de su impacto:

Angela: "Un momento muchacho… Nosotros tres debemos hablar, AHORA!".

Booth: "Ange de verdad, yo no… yo".

Angela: "Si, si, no quieres hablar. Sabes que no me importa si quieres hacerlo o no. Solo le quiero decir a ambos que me alegra mucho que por fin hayan cedido al amor y la pasión".

Brennan: "Booth y yo no estamos en el amor, aunque él diga que me hará el amor; ya sabes es solo sexo. De hecho muy bueno y apasionado; ¿Viste que él puede hacer esta cosa especial con su".

Booth: "Bien, bien, entendimos tu punto: soy bueno en la cama".

Brennan: "Yo diría mejor: bueno en el escritorio".

Booth: "Vale, vale; ya déjalo". Angela ríe del intento fallido de Booth para hacerla callar.

Brennan: "¿Decías que tenemos un caso?".

Booth: "Si. Se trata de unos restos encontrados en el Dinner…".

Brennan: "¿El Dinner?!". Dice con cara triste.

Booth: "No; bueno sí. Mira, no es nuestro Dinner; es uno de los tantos que hay en toda la ciudad".

Brennan: "¿Nuestro Dinner?, ¿Lo hemos comprado en compañía y no me di cuenta?".

Booth: "Hayyyy que peeesada. Tú entiendes. Ya déjalo".

Angela: "Hey… chicos, yo sigo aquí. No importa. Os digo que me alegra mucho que por fin le den una oportunidad a lo vuestro!".

Ange sale de la oficina y ellos caen en un silencio incómodo; pues no habían hablado de estar juntos, simplemente habían tenido relaciones sexuales; nada más… _"¿A quién estamos engañando; ambos sabíamos que en el momento que sucediera, no sería "solo sexo"?. ¿Bones pensara lo mismo que yo?"._

Booth: "¿Lista?".

Brennan: "Si".

Ya era viernes en la tarde, y ellos habían hablado únicamente del caso. Brennan ya creía que Booth no estaba interesado en terminar con lo que ya habían empezado; mientras que él, no sabía cómo decirle lo interesado que estaba. A eso de las 3:00 pm, decidió llamarla para invitarla a cenar en su casa:

Brennan: "Brennan".

Booth: "Hey Bones, soy yo, Booth".

Brennan: "Si, lo sé".

Booth: "¿Hoy estas muy ocupada?".

Brennan: "Tengo que organizar unos informes de los casos del limbo".

Booth: "mmm… ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?". _"Di que sí por favor"._

Brennan: _"Oh… esto va a ser incómodo; o interesante"._ "mmm… claro. ¿A qué horas?".

Booth: "¿Te parece bien a las 8?".

Brennan: "Claro. Nos vemos Booth".

Justo cuando colgaba el teléfono, Angela entraba en la oficina de Brennan, y vio su cara de duda pura:

Angela: "¿Qué pasa cariño?".

Brennan: "Booth me invito a cenar en su casa".

Angela: "¿Es una cita?! Ohhh, necesitas un vestido y lencería".

Brennan: "No, no; es una cena entre amigos".

Angela: "No importa. Levántate que nos vamos de compras".

Brennan: "Pero yo no necesito…".

Angela: "Déjame manejar esto".

* * *

Opinen...

Sus comentarios ayudan a que sea cada vez más satisfactorio; y menos difícil trasnochar.

Miiil gracias a los que leen, comentan o están pendientes de esta historia; es un honor escribir para ustedes:

sukatao

caskett100fan

Dianuuka

Deschanel-Cherry

Guest

.12

Kath-Bones

Nn

milibarrios

Lesly Azenet

A.V.M.B


	6. Chapter 6

Miren el resultado de un día libre:

Hice trabajos, descanse y continué la historia.

* * *

Podre estar más pendiente de la historia... compre con mis ahorros un celular que tiene de todooo jajaja (estoy muy feliz).

* * *

¿Quieren que continué escribiendo?

Sea cual sea su respuesta la apoyare...

* * *

Es muy divertido escribir.

Hoy me dieron algunas ideas para hacer un pequeño giro en la historia.

* * *

Hay más M por venir. En estos momentos la estoy escribiendo.

* * *

Angela: "Déjame manejar esto".

Brennan llego a las 6 y 30 pm a su casa; aun no sabía cómo Ange la había convencido de comprar ese montón de cosas. Le quedaba el tiempo justo para arreglarse. Se puso un corset straple de color negro que tenía arabescos de flores de color blanco, y le quedaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo; ella llevaba unas bragas a juego. Su vestido era de un blanco intenso y siete dedos por encima de la rodilla; era straple, con una banda negra en la parte abdominal y caía en cascada de una forma abultada. Decidió usar una sombra de ojos blanca, un brillo de labios rojo pálido, tacones de aguja negros, el cabello suelto en hondas y un juego de aretes y collar plateado con pequeños dijes de delfín. Ange había hecho un trabajo excelente.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Booth estaba muy nervioso y dando los ajustes a la cena que había planeado para su Bones. Llevaba una camisa de botones negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo; sus pantalones eran ajustados y dejaban detallar muy bien sus glúteos bien estructurados; su cabello iba parado y sus zapatos eran muy elegantes.

El decidió preparar unos canelones de zapallo y ricota (Plato español, uruguayo y argentino), con vino blanco y de postre unas Milhojas de chocolate. El a su Bones le cocinaría de todo; sin importar el grado de dificultad.

Angela lo había llamado a advertirle que vestiría a Brennan muy bien; así que él tendría que estar a la altura. Su casa nunca había estado tan limpia y ordenada; tenía la mesa del comedor con un mantel morado intenso, una vajilla blanca, dos hermosas copas y una rosa blanca en el centro de la mesa, iluminada por las pequeñas velas; solo faltaba su princesa.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sintió su corazón a punto de salir por su boca. _"Dios, que no arruine esto"._

Booth: Abre la puerta "Wooow, ee…e… estas woow". _"Hombre; esto va a estar difícil"._

Brennan: "mmm… tú también estas… muy… bien. ¿Puedo pasar?, Hace frió aquí afuera".

Booth: "Claro, si, lo siento, pasa. ¿Quieres vino?".

Brennan: "Si claro, está bien. Está todo muy bonito Booth". _"¿Hizo todo esto para mí?"._

Booth: "Gracias. Ya vuelvo, voy por tu vino". _"Jesús, esta divina!"._

Brennan: _"Esta muy guapo; esa camisa acentúa sus músculos, y esos pantalones mmm…"._

Booth: Enfrente de ella: "Tierra llamando a Bones". Le entrega el vino.

Brennan: "Lo siento, yo…mmm… estaba pensando".

Booth: En forma de charla "¿En lo guapo que soy?".

Brennan: Perdida en sus ojos y su sonrisa: "Si…, DIGO,NO,NO! Yo solo… creo que…".

Booth: Muy emocionado de su reacción: "Tranquila Bones. Tú también me robas los pensamientos. De hecho…, estas muy, muy hermosa. Tu siempre lo estas; pero ese vestido te queda…mmm… impresionante".

El rubor en las mejillas de Brennan es cada vez más intenso con cada una de las palabras que salen de esa boca tan provocativa.

Brennan: Cambiando de tema: "¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la oficina?".

Booth: "Bien, fue un día común y corriente. ¿Y tú que hiciste hoy mi Bones?".

Brennan: _"¿Su Bones?"._ "Bien… Igual que el tuyo: común y corriente. ¿Tu Bones?".

Booth: "Mmm, yo… lo siento… se me escapo. Yo no tenía la intención…".

Brennan: "Aunque ambos sabemos que uno no puede poseer a otra persona, y tratarla como un objeto de posesión; tengo que confesar que cuando sale de tus labios, no es ofensivo y me gusta; a pesar de que no es cierto".

Booth estaba sorprendido de la reacción de ella. Claro que le había dicho una que otra vez _"Cuando tuvimos sexo le dije mi Bones"_; pero la situación nunca había sido tomada tan en serio. Ahora entendía porque no lo había ahorcado todavía: Le gustaba!

Booth: Con su sonrisa de tonto "Entonces… MI BONES… ¿sirvo ya la cena?".

Brennan: Sonríe: "No abuses. Ve y sirve la cena".

Booth: acercándose a su boca y de una forma muy sexy: "La única forma en la que yo abusaría de ti, seria con tu permiso". Se aleja a la cocina _"Woow, ¿de dónde me salió la valentía para decir eso?"._

Brennan sentía todo su mundo temblar… _"Deseo demasiado a este hombre!… Esto es demasiado raro"._

Booth: "Si quieres pones a reproducir la música, mientras yo sirvo la cena".

Brennan: "Claro…".

La cena pasó rápido, mientras hablaban de Parker, Russ, Max; en general, de la vida. Todo había sido muy agradable.

Booth: "¿Quieres que nos sentemos en el sofá?". _"Y luego hacerte el amor"._

Brennan: "Si; es más cómodo".

Booth: "¿Quieres más vino?".

Brennan: "Claro".

Se quedaron en silencio, considerando que decirse; todo resultaba incomodo, debido a que querían más el uno del otro.

Brennan: Ella opto, por mejor sincerarse con él "Booth, creo que lo que sucedió el lunes, si está afectando nuestra relación".

Booth: "¿Qué quieres decir?". _"Oh Bones, no me alejes de ti"._

Brennan: "Hemos estado incómodos entre nosotros; por lo general eso nunca sucede tan seguido".

Booth: "Esta bien… ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió?".

Brennan: "Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo ¿no?".

Booth: "Ok. Los dos somos adultos respetuosos y responsables; podremos hablar con sinceridad. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a… mmm… nuestro encuentro físico?".

Brennan sorbe toda su copa de vino _"Seguiré el consejo de Ange, porque no quiero que él se canse de esperarme; bueno, si es verdad que siente algo por mí; ¿O Ange estará equivocada y él no me ama?". _"Ya te he dicho que fue muy satisfactorio; es solo que… mmm… me, me confunde".

Estas son palabras que le dan a el valor para querer decirle que la ama como un loco _"Tal vez ella si me quiere!"._ "¿Qué te confunde?".

Brennan: Se levanta del sofá "Tu! Todo es culpa tuya!". Estaba cansada de esconder sus emociones constantemente todo el tiempo; pero no más…

Booth: Muy sorprendido: _"¿Qué le pasa?"._ "¿Yo?, yo no…".

Brennan: exasperada: "Cállate… y, Si! Es culpa tuya que yo me sienta como me siento!".

Booth: Asustado; pero igual se levanta y se acerca a ella, tratando de ponerle un poco de humor al asunto: "Esta bien, es culpa mía. Para estar claros ¿Qué es de lo que me tengo que echar la culpa?".

Brennan: Enojada y mirando por la ventana: "OHH, Seely Joseph Booth, no te pongas gracioso conmigo".

Booth: _" .DIOS. ¿Yo que hice?!. Jamás me había llamado así"._ "No lo estoy! Ya me estas asustando; ¿Qué sucede Temperance?". La abraza por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Habla conmigo Bones. Eres mi mejor amiga; no te cierres conmigo. Deja tus muros lejos de nosotros". Besa sus hombros.

Brennan: Tranquilizándose con su toque: "Booth, es que… es que… tú…. Tú. Estoy cansada ¿Por qué no hablamos esto el lunes? ". Ella trata de salir de su camino.

Booth: Enfadado: _"O, no, no, no; NO huirás de esto ahora"._ "NO!". Se planta ante ella, y no la deja seguir "No más Temperance; estoy cansado!. Siempre que las cosas se ponen muy serias entre nosotros, tú usas cualquier excusa para huir; y yo siempre lo permito. Pero ya no más. Ahora, hablaras conmigo; lo siento si nuestra relación se daña, pero las cosas han avanzado demasiado. No seas cobarde!".

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y me ponen en favoritos...

La verdad cada que veo su apoyo me da por escribir más.

* * *

Les dejo esta frase de Freud:

Uno es dueño de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que habla.


	7. Chapter 7

He vueltooo jejeje...

Ojala tengan tiempo para leer =(

Nota: Recuerden que Bones NO me pertenece; y

que no me lucro con esta historia. Esto es solo

algo para pasar el rato y divertirnos.

* * *

Booth: Enfadado: _"O, no, no, no; NO huiras de esto ahora"._ "NO!". Se planta ante ella, y no la deja seguir "No más Temperance; estoy cansado!. Siempre que las cosas se ponen muy serias entre nosotros, tú usas cualquier excusa para huir; y yo siempre lo permito. Pero ya no más. Ahora, hablaras conmigo; lo siento si nuestra relación se daña, pero las cosas han avanzado demasiado. No seas cobarde!".

* * *

Brennan comienza a sollozar un poco _"¿Qué me sucede?, yo nunca lloro por estas cosas!". _"Yo,… lo, lo siento… yo no". "Un momento… ¿Por qué me levantas la voz? No eres nadie para obligarme!". Ella camina furiosa hacia la puerta de salida.

Booth: _"Maldita sea, maldita sea! Me parezco a mi padre; DIOS no… ¿Cómo pude gritarle a mi Bones?"._ "Bones…. Lo siento, lo siento; perdóname". Ella lo ignora, y el desespera _"Si la dejo ir ahora, nunca más hablara conmigo!". _Se acerca y la abraza; ella solo forcejea, hasta que se detiene porque siente algo húmedo en sus hombros.

Booth: Derrama unas cuantas lágrimas: _"Es ahora o nunca"._ "No me dejes Bones, por favor. Tu eres junto a Parker todo en mi vida. Los dos son lo único por lo que yo quiero luchar. Parker me da vida, y tú le das sentido a ella. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No quise ser como mi padre. Te juro que no sucederá de nuevo". Él se aleja "Si te quieres ir, hazlo. Yo esperare a que estés lista para hablar. Cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí, esperándote" Sus lágrimas se detienen "Yo aceptare lo que quieras darme: amistad, solo compañerismo… o…. mmm.. Hasta (con un nudo en la garganta) si no quieres trabajar más conmigo, está bien; yo, yo, mmm… aceptare lo que tu decidas Bones".

En ese preciso momento, ella comprende el gran amor que este hombre profesa por ella _"O… de verdad me quiere… está dispuesto a aceptar hasta el rechazo!". _"Me voy a quedar para hablar; pero no me presiones, o me iré…Yo sé que te exaspere, pero igual…mmm…; bueno no me importa ya. Tú también le das sentido a mi vida Booth". Él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Booth: Sonriendo "¿Hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?". Ella asiente… "Así que… mmm… me estabas diciendo que tu exasperación y confusión son culpa mía… continua".

Brennan: Sonrojándose: "Lo siento… te moleste ¿cierto?".

Booth: Riendo. "Bueno… estamos a mano; los dos nos exasperamos. Excelente pareja la que hacemos".

Brennan: "De verdad que lo sien…". Ellos se sientan de nuevo en el sofá.

Booth: "Hey… mírame; ya…, asunto olvidado. No dañemos esta hermosa noche. Mira lo bella que te pusiste para mí". Esto último lo dijo en son de charla, para aligerar el ambiente.

Brennan: "Boooth… no seas convencido, yo no…".

Booth: "Que era una broma mi Bones". Ella sonríe. "¿Quieres más vino?".

Brennan: Sonriendo "¿Me quiere emborrachar Sr. Booth?".

Booth: Devolviendo la sonrisa "¿Es eso posible Sra. Brennan?".

Brennan: Riendo: "Si se podría; pero, no me gustaría no recordar esta noche. Gracias Booth; todo ha sido muy bonito. Bueno exceptuando lo de… Lo siento: Borrón y cuenta nueva. Lo había olvidado".

Booth: Con brillo en sus ojos e ignorando la mención de sus deslices "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti…".

Brennan: _"Esta es mi oportunidad"._ "¿Cualquier cosa?".

Booth: "Si".

Ella se levanta del sofá, y se pasea delante de el con una sonrisa en su rostro. Booth presiente que algo travieso está pasando por esa gran mente.

Brennan: Se detiene y lo mira intensamente "Bésame AHORA!".

Booth está asombrado, pero igual se levanta del sofá y se acerca a ella. Coloca las manos en su cintura y la mira: "¿Estas segura Bones?".

Brennan: "Jamás había estado tan segura de algo".

Él se acerca y la comienza a besar suavemente, y con veneración acaricia las paredes de su boca y su lengua. Brennan los hace deslizar cerca del sofá y pasa las manos por su bien formada espalda, hasta llevarlas a los botones de su camisa y soltar los 2 primeros.

Booth: "Bones…(beso) si hacemos esto… (beso), no habrá marcha atrás".

Brennan: "Lo se… (beso)".

Booth: La detiene, y la mira a los ojos "Temperance; si hacemos esto de nuevo, yo no podre alejarme de ti. Tendrás que aguantarme a tu lado y…". Ella lo besa y comenta: "Esta bien. Yo siempre supe que contigo no sería solo sexo". Cuando lo vio intentar hablar de nuevo: "Sigo sin creer en el amor". Al ver su cara triste: "Pero estoy dispuesta a intentar que esto funcione. Yo siento que, que, que…". La besa y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro iluminaba la habitación.

Booth: "¿Enserio?".

Brennan: "Si, yo…". El la besa.

Booth: "Sabes… estuve pensando en el trato que tú y yo tenemos, y creo… que… mmm…. Yo quiero, quiero… hacerte el amor esta noche. Solo si quieres; yo puedo esperar, igual ya he esperado por…".

Brennan: "Esta bien Booth. Igual nosotros ya tuvimos relaciones sexuales".

Booth: "Te he dicho muchas veces que es distinto!".

Brennan: Con voz ronca: "Entonces… habla menos y demuestra más"._ "¿Qué harás con eso Boothy?"._ Él la acerca de nuevo, la besa y aprieta su cuerpo a su alrededor mientras la acaricia con sus manos.

* * *

¿Como han estado?

Espero les haya gustado.

Los dos capítulos siguientes ya están escritos. Creo que se pueden clasificar como M.

¿Comentarios?

Besos; y gracias a todos los que han comentado, leído, etc...

Att: ...Alejandra...


	8. Chapter 8

Me han convencido.

Aquí va otro capitulo

* * *

Brennan: Con voz ronca: "Entonces… habla menos y demuestra más"._ "¿Qué harás con eso Boothy?"._ Él la acerca de nuevo, la besa y aprieta su cuerpo a su alrededor mientras la acaricia con sus manos.

* * *

Brennan: _"Dios! Esto va a ser lento…"._

En el momento en que Booth se perdió en sus besos, ella los comenzó a llevar hacia el sofá; lo sentó para subir a sus piernas, y poder sentir lo excitado que lo ponía con cada beso que le daba. Ella esparce pequeños besos, desde la mandíbula hasta su oreja; allí lo muerde suavemente y lo hace suspirar "Haz magia con tu varita mágica; así tal vez si crea en el "amor". Ahora estoy en tus manos Booth". Él se levanta con ella en sus manos, y ante su mirada confusa contesta: "Te quiero en mi cama", y ella sonríe como tonta.

En el camino a la habitación, ellos solo se besan y se miran con mutuo anhelo.

Booth: "¿Segura que quieres esto?". _"Di que siiiiii"._

Brennan: "SI. Mucho"

El la suelta en el suelo de la habitación, y de repente se siente nervioso. Brennan se asusta y pregunta: "¿Tu… mmm… tú también… eeee… estas… seguro?".

Booth se acerca callado y besa su cabello, su frente, sus ojos (que lo miran con duda), sus mejillas, su mentón, y sus labios (muuuy lentamente); el mete su lengua hasta sus entrañas. Sus manos se mueven a través de su vestido; todo mientras sus piernas se rozan.

La boca de Booth comienza a bajar y a hacer su camino por el cuello de Brennan, y por sus suaves hombros "Eres tan dulce… mmm…."; besa húmedamente la línea que une sus senos.

Booth: "Ese vestido te queda hermoso; pero ahora…mmm… lo quiero fuera de ti".

Brennan: "mmhhm".

Booth pone una de sus manos en la pierna izquierda, la acaricia y la levanta para envolverla en su cintura. Ella suspira cuando siente su pene excitado y su mano que sube y sube por su muslo: "Booth, esto es muy lento". Con cara triste; el ríe: "Hermosa…, por ahora va a ser así. Más tarde hacemos lo que tú quieras". Ante sus palabras dulces, ella no tiene nada que decir _"Este hombre solo habla y me detiene el mundo!"._

Booth desliza ambas manos al cierre de su vestido, y lo baja tortuosamente lento; mientras tanto, su boca succiona pequeños espacios de piel del cuello con su boca. Ella simplemente está ahí, sintiendo cada roce.

Cuando su vestido comienza a caer, él se aleja y la mira como si nunca la hubiera visto: "Eres la mujer más hermosa en todo el universo".

Brennan: Riéndose de las tontadas que dice Booth: "Primero: ya me has visto desnuda; no pongas esa cara de asombro. Segundo: No se puede cuantificar la belleza. Tercero: Hasta donde sé, no se han encontrado pruebas de vida en otras galaxias; así que tu planteamiento es erro…".

Booth: "Calla mujer!; haces que te quiera follar rudamente. Simplemente ante mis ojos eres HERMOSISISISIMA".

Brennan en silencio se da la vuelta (dándole una buena vista de su trasero) y camina hacia la cama. Allí se sienta recostada en sus codos, y con una pierna sobre la otra; lo mira, y le hace señas con la mano, para que se acerque…

Él se acerca, se cierne sobre ella, y le susurra en su oído: "No te imaginas todo lo que te quiero hacer…". "No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto; con hacerte mía".

Brennan: Sorprendida por la intensidad de las palabras susurradas: "Has lo que quieras conmigo Booth. Estoy en tus manos". Él se sentía viviendo un sueño; jamás habría imaginado a su Bones entregándose a él tan abiertamente.

Booth besa todo el camino hasta los comienzos del corset, y con una sonrisa lobuna: "Me gusta mucho tu ropa interior…".

Brennan: "Fue idea de Ange. Ella dijo que con esto te volvería loco". "Tu llevas mucha ropa. ¿Por qué siempre termino desnuda primero?". Ella los voltea, y queda encima de él; en ese momento, baja sus manos a su pecho y saca los botones de su camisa. "Tu estas muy bien estructurado". Besa su camino hacia su pene semi-duro; quita el cinturón, y suelta el botón y el cierre. Lo acaricia sobre la tela; y lo mira con malicia: "Creo que tu chico y yo nos llevamos muy bien".

El levanta sus caderas; ella jala sus pantalones mientras acaricia sus glúteos, y besa sus piernas a medida que va bajando. Él se para, y rápidamente se quita los zapatos y calcetines en un dos por tres.

Cuando Brennan se iba a quitar los zapatos, él la detuvo: "Déjalos". Se acerca y la jala hacia el bruscamente; sus manos van directamente a las correas de su corset, y lo suelta; todo mientras la extiende en su cama. Besa sus senos, arremolinando su lengua alrededor de cada pezón, uno por uno, muy lentamente… "Eres exquisita". El besa su pecho, su ombligo y sus caderas; dejando mordiscos y lamiendo.

Booth coge el tirante de las bragas con los dientes y comienza a bajar hacia su centro; allí, muerde con sumo cuidado su raja. Ella suspira suavemente: "…Booth….". El responde jalando sus bragas y besando todo lo que puede de sus largas piernas.

Cuando ya no hay barreras entre su boca y su sexo, mete su lengua en las paredes de su vagina húmeda; inicia con pequeños círculos e intercala metiendo también su dedo medio, para sentirla cada vez más lista para él.

Brennan: "OHH… siii… Booth…. No mmmm….. no voy a aguantar…. Ohhh &%!&#?%!".

Booth se deleita al sentir todo su líquido seminal en su lengua; la succiona hasta dejar su vagina limpia: "Sabes delicioso. Creo que ella se entiende mejor conmigo que tú. Ha. jajaja". Ella no puede contestar nada; esta muda, por la intensidad de su orgasmo; solo lo mira y sonríe. El sube y la besa en los labios; ella puede sentir su líquido salado en la lengua de Booth. Esto es suficiente para que recupere nuevamente sus fuerzas y... CONTINUARA...

* * *

Espero que les guste...

Aquellos que querían más; espero que sea lo que esperaban

El otro cap, también es M. Lo estaré publicando más o menos el jueves o el viernes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hooola.

Gracias por su apoyo...

* * *

Nota de autor (personal): Apoyo 100% el el paro pacifico en Colombia. Muchas veces es la única manera para

que el gobierno escuche al pueblo. (AMO MI PAÍS).

* * *

No los molesto más con mi patriotismo jajaja.

Aquí va:

2x1!

* * *

Lo toma por sorpresa y se sube a caballito en él, presionando su humedad contra el pene cubierto de Booth. Ella besa todo el camino de su frente a sus tetillas; allí lo muerde y lo hace sobresaltarse: "¿Qué haces Bones!?". Ella succiona: "OHHHHH MALDICION, Hermosa... Para, para…" Muy excitado ante la sensación. Ella ferozmente baja y en una milésima de segundo lo tiene en su boca, sin siquiera haberle quitado del todo sus boxeadores. : "Hey Bones…. Mmmm….Ohhhh…." Arremolina la lengua y la frota en la punta dura de Booth; él no quiere venirse así: "NOOO. No….mmm… ¡no hagas eso con tu lengua…!". El la levanta hacia su rostro y acuna sus mejillas, mientras la mira a los ojos azules-mar-profundo: "Preciosa… esto no durara si me haces esas cosas que tú sabes hacer tan bien".

Brennan: "Entonces, hazme el amor; solo como tú lo sabes hacer".

Booth la besa, y mete su pene en su coño caliente de la excitación. Las piernas de Brennan están envueltas a su alrededor y sus brazos lo agarran fuertemente mientras disfruta de la sensación de llenura "Siénteme Bones"; ella cierra los ojos y siente la suavidad con que el comienza a moverse, tortuosamente lento; penetrándola cada 15 segundos. El aprovecha los espacios de tiempo para besar su oreja, mandíbula, cuello, hombros y senos; y ella aprovecha para acariciar los músculos bien definidos de Booth: _"OH… SIIII….ME ENCANTA SU TRASERO SEXY"._

Cuando el siente que Brennan aprieta sus glúteos con sus pequeñas manos, comienza a aumentar el ritmo secuencialmente… penetra y sale, penetra y sale, adentro y afuera. Con cada embestida le demuestra que pertenece a él y que no se le escapara fácilmente.

Brennan: Mientras cierra los ojos: "Booth…Booth… Más… OHHH! Yo, yo….mmm…. estoy cerca….".

Booth: Sintiendo también muy cerca la explosión seminal: "Mírame preciosa. Abre tus hermosos ojos para mí".

Brennan: Ella trata de hacerlo: _"Esto es muyyyy difícil!" _"Yooo…. Ahhh!".

Booth: La penetra con fuerza, enterrándola en la cama "Eres mía Bones. Nunca, jamás; nadie te tocará como yo. Prométeme que solo seré yo". _"Por favor… lo necesito"._

Brennan: Desesperada por encontrar su liberación: "Yo, yo… no puedo…. Es impo… OHHH… es imposible saber… saber siiii… Ohhhh siii… no creo que… oooo". Él pone sus manos alrededor de su cara, la mira con sus intensos ojos marrones, y le entierra su pene hasta las profundidades de su vagina húmeda y latente mientras le expresa todo su amor con cada mirada y cada golpe. Flexiona y levanta las piernas de Brennan, para una mejor penetración, y mueve su trasero arriba y abajo intensamente: "Maldición Booth…. Dios… Siiii… si… solo tu…. Solo…oohhh Seely… tuuu… siempre serás tú…!".

Booth: "OHHH. BONES, BONES…..Jesús…. Temperance….!". Brennan: "Seely…., Seely….!".

Ambos se vienen en el mismo momento, sintiendo el semen que se esparce entre ellos; se derrumban ante la sensación.

Brennan: Todavía respirando dificultosamente: _"¿Esto es amor?, ¿Por qué me sentí así_?". Ignorando sus pensamientos: "Esto estuvo… (Riendo)…. WOW… mucho mejor. MUCHISIMO".

Booth: "SI". Él estaba asustado respecto a que ella se fuera; pero para su asombro, ella se acurruco más a él.

Se quedaron dormidos, mientras Booth besaba y acariciaba los hombros de Brennan. Había mucho de qué hablar; pero ninguno quería crear motivos para arruinar el momento.

A la 1.47 am se levantaron con sus manos y pies entrelazados…

Booth: Mirándola a los ojos somnolientos: "Hola preciosa". Sonríe.

Brennan: Tímida; debido a que no se acostumbraba a la situación y las palabras de él: "Hola".

Él se acerca a su frente y la besa; ella en un momento impulsivo, rápidamente se sube sobre él y besa su mejilla. La mira perplejo, y ella se ruboriza. "¿_Por qué me apena? Terminare lo que empecé"._ Lo besa en los labios dulcemente; él responde cuando supera la sorpresa del momento: _"Esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme"._

Las manos necias de Bones se mueven a través del cuerpo de Booth. Al llegar a su pene lo mira con sus ojos azules y coge su eje en sus manos. Booth: "Ohhh… parece que te despiertas muy traviesa…".

Brennan lo interrumpe porque lo besa: "Más". Lo siguiente que sucede es otro momento en el que hacen el amor más lentamente y se funden.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Son las 9 am y ellos siguen durmiendo.

Afuera en el pasillo:

Parker: "¿Entonces me quedare con papá?".

Rebeca: "Si… Lo siento. Tengo que trabajar".

Parker: "Esta bien. Me gusta estar con papá. Además cuando vamos donde la Dra. Bones…".

Rebeca: Riendo: "Si, si, lo sé, te diviertes mucho". "Menos mal tu padre nos dio llaves de su lugar". Abre la puerta, e inmediatamente siente que algo está diferente (el vino, las velas derretidas): _"¿Tendría que haber llamado?"._

Parker corre hacia la habitación de su padre y Rebeca trata de detenerlo; pues vio un vestido blando de mujer en la entrada de esta. Es demasiado tarde.

Habitación:

Brennan se mueve, y siente algo grande que ataja sus estiramientos matutinos: _"Booth"._ Se voltea y lo observa.

Booth: "Buenos días mi Bones". La besa en los labios. Ella responde y él se levanta sobre ella, besando y mordiendo juguetonamente su cuello. Brennan comienza a reír.

Parker y Rebeca se paralizan en la puerta.

Parker: "Papá… ¿Por qué le haces cosquillas a la Dra. Bones?".

Booth y Brennan se paralizan ante la pequeña voz.

Booth: "Yo… mmm… estábamos… mmm".

Rebeca: Muriendo de risa interiormente: "¿Recuerdas cuando juegas a las cosquillas con tu padre para hacerte divertir? Eso es lo que está haciendo con la Dra. Brennan".

Booth no sabe qué hacer; está paralizado. _"¿Qué hacen Parker y Rebeca aquí?"._

Parker: "Genial… Yo también quiero jugar". Él se va a tirar sobre su padre y Bones, pero es detenido por su madre: "Para cariño; primero tenemos que hablar. Vamos a la cocina".

Parker: "Pero mamá… Yo quiero…".

Rebeca: "Más tarde juegas con ellos. Vamos". Salen de la habitación y Booth mira a Bones:

"Lo siento. Yo no sé qué está pasando. Discúlpame preciosa".

Brennan: "Esta bien. Sera mejor que me valla".

Booth: "No, cariño".

Silencio ante las palabras que se le escaparon a él.

Brennan: _"¿De verdad dijo eso?"._ "Pero Parker vio…".

Booth: Ruborizado: "El no vio nada. Solo a nosotros jugando". Dice pícaramente.

Brennan ve la esperanza en sus ojos: "Yo no tengo ropa aquí, yo…".

Booth: Viendo esperanza "Ponte algo mío. No importa; lo que tú quieras".

Brennan: "Bien". Se levanta y delante de él (mientras la mira embelesado) abre el cajón de sus boxeadores, se pone unos, saca una camiseta blanca, se la pone, se acerca nuevamente a él (que esta recostado en el espaldar de su cama), se recuesta sobre él, y lo besa intensamente: "Gracias por la hermosa noche y madrugada".

Booth: Sonriendo como tonto: "Gracias a ti preciosa". La tira hacia él y la coloca debajo de su cuerpo: "Voy a hablar con Parker. ¿Vienes?". Sale de la cama hacia la puerta.

Brennan: _"¿Que le va a decir?, ¿Qué me follo anoche?!"._ "Aurita salgo".

Booth sale de la habitación y ve la mirada picara de Rebeca sobre él; lo pone de un color rojo intenso.

Parker: Con cara triste: "¿Ya no jugaras más a las cosquillas con la Dra. Bones? ¡Yo quería jugar con ustedes!".

Booth: "Lo haremos más tarde".

Rebeca: Lo mira: "Necesito que te quedes con él. Llamaron de la oficina; me necesitan para llenar unos reportes".

Booth: "Claro. ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?".

Rebeca se acerca a él y los aleja de Parker (quien juega entretenido con los juguetes de su mochila): "No sabía que tendrías compañía… Tan buena compañía". Sonríe hacia él.

Booth: Confundido por la actitud de Rebeca: "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Rebeca: "Me alegra Seely. La Dra. Brennan es una muy buena influencia tanto para ti como para mi hijo".

Brennan salía de la habitación cuando escucha la conversación:

Booth: "Junto con mi hijo, Temperance es lo único que quiero".

Brennan: "Sabes… en realidad no puedes poseer a nadie". Rebeca y Booth se voltean sorprendidos de verla en la habitación: "Aunque entendiendo tu punto".

Rebeca: "Bien… mmm… adiós. Me alegro mucho por lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes".

Brennan: "¿No es evidente? Booth me hiso él amor". Sonríe.

Rebeca y Booth asombrados la miran: "WOW… Dra. Brennan, jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras de su boca".

Brennan: "Es culpa de Booth". Cuando cae en cuenta de su resbalón, quiere huir; para su sorpresa, Booth la jala de una mano hacia él, y la besa _"Delante de su ex!"._

Booth: "Te adoro cariño". Ella lo besa en la mejilla y se va hacia la cocina: "¿Quieres panqueques?". Él asiente con la cabeza.

Rebeca: "Volveré a las 4".

Booth: "Parker… ven a despedirte de tu madre".

Parker se acerca y se despide de su madre con un enorme beso en la mejilla: "Te quiero mamá"

Rebeca: "Yo te amo mucho". Se despide de todos y se va.

Brennan: "Parker ¿también quieres desayunar lo mismo que tu padre?".

El asiente y Brennan comienza a hacer el desayuno, para sus niños Booth. A las 10:40 am los 3 están sentados en la mesa comiendo.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo:

* * *

Parker: "Papá ¿Me vas a decir la verdad?".

Booth: Mira inquieto "¿Qué verdad?".

Parker: "Yo ya tengo 9 años".

Booth: "Lo se hijo. Yo soy tu padre. ¿Pero a que verdad te refieres?".

Parker: "Yo sé que tú no le estabas haciendo cosquillas a la Dra. Bones".

* * *

jajajaja.

¿Les gusto?, ¿merezco comentarios?


	10. Chapter 10

Hoooooola

Otro capitulo mas.

¿No les parece que esta semana estuvo muy larga? A mi si jejeje (mucho trabajo).

¿Quieren que siga publicando? Mas o menos faltan 10 o 12 cap para el final de la historia.

Me gustaría que compartan su opinión: Los dejo así; o los acorto para acabar mas rápido.

Nota: A mi me gustaría dejarlos así como los tengo.

* * *

Parker: "Papá ¿Me vas a decir la verdad?".

Booth: Mira inquieto "¿Qué verdad?".

Parker: "Yo ya tengo 9 años".

Booth: "Lo se hijo. Yo soy tu padre. ¿Pero a que verdad te refieres?".

Parker: "Yo sé que tú no le estabas haciendo cosquillas a la Dra. Bones".

En este momento Brennan estaba de un color carmesí y Booth se atragantaba.

Booth: "¿Que… que… quieres decir?".

Parker: "En el colegio, la Srta. Nancy dijo que cuando dos adultos se aman y están en la cama besándose es porque están expresando su amor".

Brennan se ahoga con el chocolate: "Parker, yo…mmm….yo".

Parker: "Tranquila Dra. Bones. Yo sé que eso no sucede siempre; solo algunas veces".

Booth: Con miedo de preguntar: _"Es mi deber como padre"._ "¿Qué dijo exactamente la Srta. Nancy?".

Parker: "Ella dijo que cuando dos personas se amaban mucho, mucho; así como ustedes dos… se expresaban su amor. Ella nos dijo algunas características que…".

Booth: "¿Qué sabes tú del amor hijo?".

Parker: "Tú hablas de la Dra. Bones tooodo el tiempo, cuando se miran les brillan los ojos, están juntos casi siempre; cuando no lo están, tú la llamas tooodo el día; y son muy protectores entre ustedes".

Ambos se sentían muy incómodos. Ninguno había expresado los sentimientos que tenían por el otro.

Parker: "Al principio yo dije que eso no era cierto. La Srta. Nancy me pregunto yo porque lo decía; yo le conté que tu hacías todo eso por Bones, y que ustedes me habían dicho muchas veces que solo eran compañeros. Ella dijo que muchas veces la gente grande no aceptaba que estaba enamorada de otra persona"

Booth: "Parker… Yoo… mmm… creo que mmm… mejor".

Parker: Evitando lo que decía su padre y riendo: "Entonces Tommy dijo que su papá se encerraba en la habitación con su novia y hacían ruidos extraños".

Brennan y Booth no sabían que hacer o decir: _"¿Sabia Rebeca de los alcances de su hijo?"._

Parker: "La Srta. Nancy se asombró; pero dijo que como estábamos en clase de ciencias naturales, entonces nos iba a explicar". "Ella dijo que algunas veces cuando un hombre y una mujer adultos; que ya han estudiado, tienen un trabajo y se quieren mucho; se van a la cama y enredan sus cuerpos desnudos juntos. Entonces el hombre adulto pone su….".

Booth: "Parker! Ya, bien. Bones y yo te entendimos… nosotros…mmm".

Parker: "¿Hicieron el amor?".

Para sorpresa de Booth Brennan es la que responde: "Si Parker. Pero eso solo sucede cuando dos personas se aman demasiado, y cuando son adultos y responsables de sus actos".

Parker: "¿Entonces tu si amas a papá? Porque el a ti si te ama; aunque lo niegue". Booth quería huir… su hijo lo hacía avergonzar delante de la mujer que lideraba todos sus sueños.

Brennan: Mirando sus manos "Yo creo que sí". Booth es tomado con la guardia baja: _"¿Dijo que si?"._

Parker: "¿Por qué no estas segura?".

Brennan: "Porque yo nunca había amado a nadie. Hasta que conocí a tu padre". _"¿Cómo este niño traspasa mis barreras?"._

Booth tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Parker: "¿Por qué lloras papá?, ¿No te gusta que la Dra. Bones te quiera?".

Booth: "Solo estoy feliz".

Parker "mmm ya. ¿Piensan casarse y darme hermanos? A mí me gustaría; les enseñaría de todo, yo…".

Booth: Mira el pánico en los ojos de Temperance: "Hey chico, tranquilo; solo nos besamos…".

Parker: "No, papá no mientas; yo sé que no solo se besaron".

Brennan: "Mucha charla por hoy! Acaben su desayuno, para que vallamos a l zoológico".

Parker olvida inmediatamente el asusto: "Genial! Vamos a ver a los hipopótamos…". Booth la mira y le agradece silenciosamente.

Cuando los platos están secos todos se van a arreglar. Parker juega en su habitación mientras Booth y Brennan no saben qué hacer.

Brennan: "Yo…, mmm… necesitaré ir a mi lugar a buscar ropa adecuada". Se mira y ríe.

Booth: "Así te ves totalmente comible". Ella se achanta, y él lo nota. "¿Por qué no te pones ese hermoso vestido blanco tuyo?".

Brennan: "¿Otra ves?".

Booth: "Si". Entran a la habitación.

Brennan: "Esta bien, pero luego del zoo me llevas a casa. Tengo que cambiarme y pensar".

Booth: "No, no, no. Yo no te voy a dejar sola para pensar". Él pone una mano en su frente, exasperado.

Brennan: "¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?". Divertida; pues ella sabía que el creería que retrocedería en cuanto de ellos se trata.

Booth: "Cada que tú piensas las cosas yo salgo perdiendo. Ahora no. Anoche yo te dije que no habría marcha a atrás".

Ella se acerca, lo besa y lo mira a los ojos: "¿No entendiste lo que le dije a Parker?".

Booth: Confundido: "¿Eh?".

Brennan: Suspira: "Yo creo que te amo".

Él se congela y siente que su mundo se detiene _"Dijo que me ama, Bones dijo que me ama!"_

Brennan: "¿Vas a decir algo?!". Nerviosa por el silencio.

Booth: "Lo siento, yo no creo amarte".


	11. Chapter 11

Hello...

Ya les tengo otro capitulo más...

Nota: Depronto no publique hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Todo depende de como me valla esta semana en los parciales de la U.

* * *

Booth: "Lo siento, yo no creo amarte". El mundo de Brennan se detiene y las lágrimas pinchan sus ojos, desesperadas por salir "No creo amarte; porque estoy seguro de hacerlo. Te amo como nunca había amado y amare a nadie. Siempre has sido tú la dueña de mi destino".

Brennan: Llorosa "Eres un tonto Booth". Lo empuja y cae en la cama, ella bloquea la puerta y se sienta sobre el regazo de él "¿Por qué me haces dudar?".

Booth: "Solo era una broma princesa".

Brennan: "Oh, cariño lo pagaras". Ella se mueve arriba y abajo, empujando su coño en su contra.

Booth: "Bones…. Parker está afuera… no debemos… ohhh… te mueves muy bien… Dios!".

Brennan lo siente crecer por debajo de ella y cuando lo siente más excitado se detiene, y sale corriendo hacia el baño: "Me voy a bañar". Le cierra la puerta casi que en la cara.

Booth: "Booones! Eso no se hace. Me dejaste todo caliente". Él se va mejor a ver cómo le va a Parker. Cuando vuelve a la habitación Bones esta vestida con unos tenis, un jean y una camiseta holgada: "¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa de mujer?".

Brennan: "¿Recuerdas el día de la tempestad? Ese día me recogiste del laboratorio y yo tenía ropa de repuesto en mi bolso. Yo puse la ropa en el secador; pero como nos llamaron para el caso… ¿No haz lavado ropa estas 2 semanas?".

Booth: "La estuve llevando a la lavandería; tenia pereza de lavar".

Brennan: "¿Esta ropa está bien?".

Booth: "Tú te ves hermosa en todo".

Brennan: Sonrojada: "Gracias".

Toda la tarde fue muy divertida. Parker le hizo toda clase de preguntas a Brennan; él la llevaba de la mano. Cuando acercando la hora de regresar a casa:

Booth: "Voy a comprar helados para los tres". Cuando Brennan y Parker le iban a decir los sabores que querían, él contesto: "Chicle y caramelo para ti (señala a Parker); y chocolate con fresa para ti (señala a Brennan)".

Brennan: "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Booth: Mientras se aleja hacia el carrito de helados: "Yo se muchas cosas de ti cariño".

Mientras Brennan y Parker esperaban, el niño le pregunta: "¿De verdad tú y mi padre…mmm…".

Brennan: Más tranquila de lo que esperaba: "Si".

Parker: "Hiuuu. Guacales (da asco)".

Brennan: "En realidad… mmmm es algo muy agradable".

Parker: "Yo no lo haré nunca. Una niña de mi clase dijo que ella quería que yo fuera quien….".

Brennan: Ríe: "NO! Park, tu todavía estas pequeño. Estas son cosas que suceden cuando estas grande y puedes ser responsable de las consecuencias de tus actos; además debe ser con una persona a la que ames"

Parker: "La Srta. Nancy dijo que así se hacían los bebes ¿Tu estas embarazada Dra. Bones?".

En ese momento llega Booth con los helados, y Brennan siente fresquito… Ella decide vengarse de él.

Brennan: "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre Park?".

Booth: Ignorante de la conversación anterior a su llegada, sonríe: "Claro hijo; ¿Qué quieres saber?".

Parker: "¿La Dra. Bones está embarazada?".

Brennan ríe al ver a Booth morado de la vergüenza de la gente que los mira, y atragantado con las palabras.

Booth: "Yoo…mmm… Bones!".

Ella ríe y pregunta inocentemente: "¿Yo que hice?".

Parker: "Tendré un hermanito. Wuuujooo".

Booth: "No, no Park… ella no está embarazada. ¿O si Bones?".

Brennan: Sonrojada: "Noo! Claro que no… Sabes que yo me cuido".

Parker: "¿Qué quieres decir con que te cuidas Dra. Bones?".

Booth: Al ver a Brennan que iba a responder: "Vale chaval… Suficientes preguntas por hoy. ¿Qué te hicieron en la escuela?".

Parker: "Me enseñan papá".

Brennan: "Eso es verdad Booth; aunque es obvio que los niños requieren más explicaciones. Evidentemente Parker quiere saber más acerca de la reprodu…".

Booth: "Paren los dos. Ya, tema cancelado". El susurra en el oído de Brennan: "Eres una bomba de tiempo junto con mi hijo".

Parker: "¿Se van a enrollar otra vez?".

Booth: Exasperado: "Hey Park; no todo el tiempo los adultos hacen esto que dice la tal Srta. Nancy. Yo solo le decía a Temperance cuanto la quiero".

Parker: Confundido: "¿Cuál Temperance? A mí me agrada más la Dra. Bones papá. Yo no quiero que tengas otra novia!".

Booth: Riendo a carcajadas: "El verdadero nombre de Bones es Temperance Brennan".

Brennan: "En realidad; tu sabes que es Joy…".

Booth: La detiene: "Tu eres Temperance Brennan". La besa

Parker: "¿Por qué tu y yo le decimos Bones?".

Brennan: "Es un privilegio que solo tienen ustedes dos".

Parker: "Genial! Eso quiere decir que solo eres nuestra Dra. Bones".

Brennan: Rodando los ojos: "Eres tan posesivo como tu padre…".

Booth ríe y Parker solo ignora el comentario, pues no lo entiende.

Rebeca llega a las 4 empunto y se lleva a Parker.

Booth: "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Bones?".

Brennan: "Llévame a mi apartamento".

Booth: "Bones….".

* * *

Gracias a todos los que apoya mi historia... =)


	12. Chapter 12

He vuelto cariños míos jaja

* * *

Si les interesa; les cuento que gane todos los parciales, exceptuando el de ingles (¿Irónico no?; Me encanta Bones, y pierdo el parcial jajaja)

Menos mal tengo unas notas excelentes.

* * *

Nota: BONES NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

¿Ya vieron el capítulo uno de la season 9?

Esta genial...! Amooo a la pareja que hacen B&B. Se entienden tanto... =)

* * *

No siendo mas; aquí les dejo el capitulo:

* * *

Booth: "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Bones?".

Brennan: "Llévame a mi apartamento".

Booth: "Bones….".

Brennan: "Solo iré por ropa. Me quedare contigo".

Booth: Tranquilo: "O podemos quedarnos en tu lugar, e inaugurarlo". Levanta las cejar perversamente.

Brennan: Ríe: "Esta bien, empaca lo que necesites y nos vamos. ¿Me puedo dar una ducha?"

Booth: Sin medir sus palabras: "Claro hermosa; mi casa es tu casa". Ve el asombro en los ojos de Brennan "No es que vallamos a vivir juntos. No por ahora… es decir… noo, yo". Muy nervioso.

Brennan: Trata de calmarlo: "Hey… Yo no voy a correr. Yo acepte que haríamos esto ¿ok?".

Booth: asiente feliz: "Si Bones. Te amo".

Brennan: "Yo también te amo a ti Booth. Me voy a la ducha".

Él empaca mientras ella se ducha _"¿Y si la sorprendo en la ducha?, ¿Se enojara?"_; sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta_ "¿Se le quedo algo importante a Parker?"._

Cuando abre se sorprende al ver a Charlie: "Hola Booth".

Booth: "Hola Charlie; ¿Qué te trae por aquí, a estas horas (5:30 pm) de la tarde y un sábado?".

Charlie: Bromeando: "Solo te extrañaba. ¿Qué más va a ser?: Trabajo".

Booth: Serio: "¿Qué sucede?".

Charlie: "El jefe te manda (le entrega un archivo de un caso). Él quiere que tú y la doctora linda tuya trabajen a primera hora del lunes en esto".

En el cuarto de baño: _"¿Qué puedo hacer para que Booth no dude de esto?"._

Ella decide usar nuevamente el corset y las bragas a juego (ya limpios) para sorprenderlo: _"Voy a quitarme la ropa interior para él"._

Cuando sale de la habitación en ropa interior y en tacones ve a Booth de espaldas a ella; pero no ve a Charlie detrás de uno de los muros de la cocina.

Brennan: Con picardía: "Hey… ¿Boothy quiere jugar?". En ese momento Booth se voltea y Charlie sale de detrás de la pared. Ella dice asustada y buscando algo para taparse: "Yo…mmm… lo, lo… siento…, no sabía… no que".

Charlie: Sorprendido, y mirando a Brennan: "¿Ustedes dos?... Los dos WOOW Dra. Brennan".

Booth: Tráquea los dedos: "Hey, Charlie… tus ojos en los míos. Bones ve y ponte algo; no, sabes que… tápate con esto". Le pasa unos cojines del sofá.

Charlie: "EY… tranquilo. La doctora es un bombón; pero sé que siempre ha sido tuya, amigo".

Brennan: "Yo estoy aquí!".

Charlie: "Así que… mmm… ¿Qué paso con lo de "solo somos compañeros"?, ¿Cuando sucedió?".

Booth: Un poco tenso y celoso; a pesar de que Charlie era su amigo: "Seguiremos siendo compañeros ¿Verdad cielo?".

Brennan: Notando los celos de Booth: "mmm, claro Booth".

Booth: "Así que te pedimos que no digas nada; primero queremos hablar con el FBI".

Charlie: "Claro. No diré una palabra. De verdad me alegra. ¿Cuándo sucedió?".

Brennan: Seria: "¿Tener relaciones sexuales, o aceptar que nos queremos?".

Booth: Nervioso: "Booones".

Brennan: "¿Qué?".

Charlie: Riendo: "Ambos. No me mal interpreten; es solo para saber quién gano la apuesta sobre cuando ustedes… mmm… bueno, ya saben…".

Brennan: "Tuvimos sexo el lunes, y aceptamos que nos queríamos hoy; aunque técnicamente Booth lo hizo hace tiempo".

Booth y Charlie estaban sorprendidos de que Brennan estuviera contando tanto a un compañero de oficina: "Vale Bones, ya Charlie tiene suficiente información. ¿Querías saber algo más?". Pregunta irónicamente.

Charlie: "No. Ya me voy. Angela y yo ganamos la apuesta; si les interesa saber". Dice burlonamente.

Booth: Enojado: "Si bueno, genial. Adiós".

Charlie sale con una enorme sonrisa.

Brennan: "¿Quieres saber lo que tenía listo para nosotros?".

Booth: "Booones, Charlie…interrumpió…". Ella suelta los cojines y lo sienta a él en el mueble...

* * *

Creo que el otro capitulo va a estar muuuuuy M. Todo depende de la persona que lo lea: Si eres un pervertido, tal vez te parezca muy normal jajaja (es broma; no me hagan caso).

* * *

¿Les gusto?: Comenten...

Prometo tratar de publicar con más continuidad.

* * *

Se cuidan...

Att: Alejandra.


	13. Chapter 13

Este es mi regalo de amor y amistad para ustedes...

marchu aizlin, te prometo escribir una escena en la ducha =)

Gracias por los comentarios (son como regalos de amor y amistad para mi jajaja; así que demen más por favor jajaja)

M.

* * *

Booth: "Booones, Charlie…interrumpió…". Ella suelta los cojines y lo sienta a él en el mueble; se aleja, pone a reproducir el equipo de música y deja una melodía de música instrumental de saxofón ( watch?v=GlrfrbFjCwk). Ella comienza a moverse de espaldas a él y muuuuuy lentamente… Moviendo sus caderas de aquí para allá en pequeños círculos.

Se da la vuelta, y ve llamas en los ojos de Booth. Ella se lleva sus manos a sus caderas, y comienza a jugar con el tirante de sus bragas. Después de unos instantes sumerge su mano derecha dentro de sus bragas y mueve sus caderas adelante y atrás; causando una mini masturbación, con su cabeza girando.

Booth siente su pene creciendo cada vez más. Ve como ella se da la vuelta de nuevo, se agacha hasta quedar en sus talones, y en un movimiento rápido se levanta; levantando su trasero en honda: _"Ohhh maldición; yo quiero follar esas nalgas"._ "Jesús! Princesa; ven aquí".

Brennan se acerca y cuando se va a sentar de frente sobre él; la voltea, y puede sentir su pene erecto forrado, entre sus nalgas: "Booth…".

Él la sostiene fuerte mientras se frota contra ella y le besa el cuello: "Eres mía Temperance; no quiero que nunca más otra persona vea tu ropa interior, ni tu piel… Solo yo".

Brennan: Sin aliento: "Fue un accidente; además, no volverá a suceder. Ya te he dicho que solo te quiero a ti".

Booth: "Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?".

Brennan: Sintiéndolo duro: "SI".

Booth: "Princesa, yo no voy a hacer nada que no quieras".

Brennan: "Yo quiero contigo todo".

Booth acaricia con sus manos los costados de su silueta, y sus senos rellenos: "Yo te quiero follar por detrás".

Brennan muy caliente por sus palabras: "Mmhmm…..Ok". Ella se levanta de su regazo, y comienza a quitarse el corset ante los ojos de Booth. A medida que lo quita acaricia cada parte de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando esta desnuda ante él, se acerca y lo besa en la oreja derecha y baja por su mandíbula.

Booth: Quitándose la ropa: "Lo haremos lento ¿OK?".

Brennan: Le sonríe: "Lo sé".

Él le da la vuelta y comienza a esparcir besos desde el cuello, hasta la base de su columna vertebral; haciéndola vibrar. Booth estira sus manos y estimula sus senos con las puntas frías de los dedos; allí, pellizca suavemente, mientras muerde y besa cada extremo de la cadera de Brennan: "Te amo". El besa la unión de sus nalgas; y sus manos inician un lento deslizamiento por su estómago bien tonificado.

Las manos de Booth se van a su vagina y acarician tontamente. Sus labios y dientes muerden cada parte que encuentra en su trasero; hasta que sus manos la agachan y pasa la lengua por su ano. Las manos van a su perineo y comienzan un proceso de excitación exquisito.

Su lengua va a la derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo; y a todo lado que encuentra. Sus dedos se turnan para frotar su clítoris y su perineo: "Booooooth…. ESTO…mmm….".

Muy lentamente mete y saca su dedo meñique por la pequeña apertura de su ano: "BOOOOOOTH…"; cuando la siente más excitada, la sienta en su regazo muy, pero muuuuy lentamente; dejando que ella marque el propio ritmo de la unión cuerpo a cuerpo: "O…. ¿o…?...o".

Booth: "mmm….mmhmmh".

Cuando están unidos tanto como les es permitido, se quedan quietos, disfrutando de la sensación. El comienza a susurrarle cosas lindas en el oído: "Te sientes excelente cariño… Te amo tanto, pero tanto, tanto, que duele. Estaría perdido sin ti". Ella comienza a sacarlo de ella suavemente; de la misma forma lenta, deja que el la penetre nuevamente: "ooooo".

Brennan: "Seely… Seely".

Pasados los minutos, él comienza a mover sus caderas más rápido, y ella comienza a rebotar en sus piernas… "BOOOOOOTHHHHHHH…. Ooo, SI, SI, SI…. Bbbbooth…".

Booth: En el oído: "Ohhh… cariñooo….". Él penetra una y otra vez; avanza más rápido con cada introducción de su pene por su conducto anal.

Cuando la siente llegando, se detiene por un momento y se levanta para que ella quede agachada mientras él está parado detrás de ella; allí mete uno de sus largos dedos en su coño húmedo, acaricia du clítoris, y la penetra analmente; todo al mismo tiempo. La sensación es grandiosa y en aumento.

Brennan: "Booooth; ya me voy a veeeenir… oohhhh MALDICION… Te sientes tan jodidamente bien!".

Booth: "Ohhh… mmmmhmmm… vente para mí. Córrete Bones; tu eres mía princesa. O DIOOOOS, …". Ella se corre, y él siente que su corazón se para. "BOOONES…. Que… oohhh siiiii….mmm… córrete más".

Brennan: "Seeely; ohh Seely".

Mientras ella se viene, el sale de su trasero lentamente; la recuesta en el sofá, y se pone sobre ella: "Pon tus piernas a mi alrededor".

Ella esta tan derrumbada, que solo hace lo que él le pide; en el momento en que él acerca su pene a su vagina, cae en cuenta de que el todavía sigue duro, y se entierra con fuerza entre sus labios vaginales: "Ohhh…".

Booth: "Te amo". Él la mira a los ojos y ve la entrega total: "Yo también te amooo… ooohhh siiii".

Booth comienza a penetrarla descontroladamente; esta vez ambos sucumben al deseo y se vienen al mismo tiempo… Caen muertos en brazos del sofá; ellos se quedan dormidos (Brennan sobre Booth).

A las 11pm el teléfono de Booth suena, y Brennan es la primera en sentirlo. Como algo sistemático, ella contesta: "Brennan".

Cam: "mmm… ¿Marque mal?".


	14. Chapter 14

Holaaaa he vuelto.

Siento haber tardado.

En la universidad me están sacando hasta la ultima gota de energía.

* * *

Publicidad (jejeje): Estuve en un show llamado: "Que Dios nos ampare". Es de una artista colombiana (Luz Amparo), es de humor y es muy bueno, si a alguien le interesa.

* * *

¿Si están viendo Bones?; yo no podía parar de reír con el 9X02

* * *

Cam: "mmm… ¿Marque mal?".

Brennan: _"¿Por qué conteste?!". _"mmm… yoo… estábamos comiendo".

Cam: Dudosa: "OK… ¿Me pasa a Booth?".

Brennan: "Claro". Ella suelta el teléfono y trata de despertar a su chico. Le mueve el brazo: "Booth… Booth…"; Lo besa.

Booth: Adormilado: "mmm".

Brennan: "Es Cam… Te necesita al teléfono".

Booth: Nervioso: "Ok…". Coge el teléfono: "Hola Cam… ¿Qué necesitas?".

Cam: Dudosa: "mmm… quería saber si querías que saliéramos, y mmm, tal vez podríamos…".

Booth: "Estoy ocupado". Sonríe cuando Brennan comienza a esparcir besos por su torso desnudo.

Ella se sentía un poco celosa: _"Que derecho tiene de llamarlo a estas horas!". _Comienza a subir y a morder suavemente su oreja; lo cual lo hace suspirar.

Booth: "Estábamos trabajando en un caso". Brennan baja por su cuerpo con la boca.

Cam: "¿No estaban comiendo?".

Booth: "Claro, sí; estábamos en el caso y comiiiiiiiendo…Ohhh". Ella se lo lleva a la boca y lo chupa.

Cam: "¿Estas bien?".

Booth: Riendo de su traviesa Bones: "Si, si, estoyyy muy bien… yo… mmhmm. MALDICIÓN…". Ella lo succiona fuertísimo y lo mira con malicia.

Cam: "Seely, algo está pasando; voy para allá".

Booth: "No!; no es necesario". Brennan le comienza a hacer cosquillas: "Booones jajaja, para… eyyy, jajaja Boooneees". El suelta el teléfono, la sube hacia su rostro y la besa: "Hey… cariño, dame un momento; ya estaré contigo". Cuando va a coger nuevamente el teléfono, se da cuenta que lo dejo boca arriba y Cam escucho todo: "Hey Cam, estoy de vuelta. Tal vez quieras ir a cenar o almorzar otro día".

Cam: _"Bueno; él ya está con ella"._ Con fingida alegría: "Claro… Adiós; me alegro por ti Seely".

Brennan: Cuando él ya había colgado: "¿Te vas a volver a acostar con ella?".

Booth: "¿Qué?!... Como se te ocurre…!".

Brennan: Seria: "Dijiste que irían a almorzar o cenar".

Booth: "Si; pero solo como buenos amigos".

Brennan: Levantándose y cruzando los brazos en su regazo, de espaldas a él: "No me gusta".

Booth: Sonriendo como tonto: "¿Mi amada Bones esta celosa?".

Brennan: "Nooo, es solo que… mmm…".

Booth: "Estassss celosa… estas celosa… Bones está celosa".

Brennan: "Simplemente no quiero que tengas relaciones con nadie más".

Booth la besa y la obliga a mirarlo: "Hermosa… yo no necesito a nadie más. Yo no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad que me estás dando".

Brennan: Dudosa: "Esta bien… ¿Todavía vamos a ir a mi lugar, o mejor nos quedamos aquí?".

Booth: "Durmamos aquí, y mañana vamos a tu lugar". "¿Bones cuando es el viaje a París?".

Brennan: "En 20 días".

Booth: Irradiando felicidad: "No veo la hora de follarte de mil formas en París". Ambos sueltan a reír ante el comentario.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se dieron una ducha compartida, y partieron. Mientras iban de camino:

Booth: sonriendo sínicamente: "¿Bones… mmm… tu no crees en Dios todavía?".

Brennan: Desubicada: "Claro que no… ¿Por qué habría cambiado de opinión?".

Booth: "¿Segura?".

Brennan: "¿Por qué preguntas algo tan absurdo?".

Booth: Burlándose de ella: "Mmmm no se… tal vez…. Será porque cada vez que te hago el amor lo llamas".

Brennan: Le golpea el brazo, enojada: "Heyyyy, eso, eso… es… mmmm; es solo un dicho popular".

Booth: "AUCH… . Tranquila cariño; igual a mí me encanta que lo hagas jajaja".

Brennan: "¿Eso no es ser un mal católico?, ¿No es como insultar a tu Dios?".

Booth: Sin una pisca de humor: "Vale ya; no hablemos más".

Brennan: Triste: "¿Ya no quieres hablar más conmigo?".

Booth: Sonriendo a su mimada Bones: "Hablemos de otra cosa".

Brennan: "Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?".

Booth: Tímido: "Lo de anoche… mmm ¿Tu nunca, tu…mmm?".

Brennan: Encontrando divertido su nerviosismo: "Una vez un chico lo quiso hacer. Yo mmm… digamos que me defendí".

Booth: "Ósea que yo mmm. Yo…".

Brennan: Riendo de el: "Boothy ha sido el único".

Booth: "¿Y, y… mmm, estuvo.. mmm".

Brennan: "Hey… tranquilo. Tu eres un amante muy caballeroso; y además creo que dijiste que me amabas". Se pone roja ante su propio comentario.

Booth: "Claro que sí. Te lo repito: Te amo princesa".

El resto del domingo, estuvieron usando muchas de las superficies en el lugar de Brennan; especialmente la cocina, que les encanto. Todo empezó cuando cocinaban la cena:

Booth: Llega detrás de ella y la amarra con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura: "Me encanta esto que estas usando". Ella llevaba puesta su chaqueta del FBI.

Brennan: Voltea para mirarlo avergonzada: "Pensé que estabas dormido. Me puse lo primero que encontré".

Booth: Riendo irónicamente: "¿Lo primero que encontraste estaba en una mochila en un rincón debajo de un cajón en tu habitación?...mmm… vaya".

Brennan: Sintiéndose atrapada: "Es que siempre me ha gustado esta chaqueta. Supuse que como mañana tenías que ir a trabajar, la traerías hoy contigo". Sintiendo su mirada risueña sobre ella, dice dulcemente "cuando tú me la prestabas porque hacia frío, o por cualquier otra razón, me encantaba tu olor varonil impregnándose en mi piel".

Booth: Desarmado ante sus palabras cariñosas: "Oooh".

Brennan: Cambiando el ambiente: "Además… creo que se me ve muy sexy". Ella voltea e intenta proseguir a cortar unos tomates; pero él la detiene cuando le quita el cuchillo y aprieta su pene ya erecto en su trasero: (Él) "Eres una mujer muy sexy".

Brennan: Burlándose de él: "¿Quieres más?!".

Booth: Haciendo pucheros: "Vamos Bones… por favor".

Brennan: "Tenemos que cenar Booth. Con esta cantidad de ejercicio físico que estamos haciendo, necesitaremos comer bien".

Booth: "Tu eres mi cena". Al ver su cara de resistencia: "Booones… Un ratito nada más…".

Brennan: "Eso mismo dijiste en la tarde!; mira como acabamos!".

Booth: "Aurita no te quejabas. Además, hace raaaato que no hacemos el amorcito".

Brennan: Exasperada: "Eso fue hace 20 minutos Booth!".

Booth: Riendo: "Por eso preciosa… eso es muuuucho tiempo".

Brennan: "Eres insaciable! ¿Qué harás cuando estemos en el trabajo?".

Booth: Besándola: "Si, lo soy (beso). Cuanto estemos trabajando (beso) será muy (beso) difícil". La sube en la meseta del mostrador y allí le hace el amor; al final terminan acostados en el suelo mientras comen.

Brennan: Seria: "Le tendremos que decir al FBI".

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios; sinceramente me llenan de alegría.

¿Les gusta, no les gusta?


	15. Chapter 15

Otro más...

Espero que les guste.

BONES NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

Brennan: Seria: "Le tendremos que decir al FBI".

Booth: "Si". Al ver su cara preocupada: "Hey Bones… tranquila cariño. No pasara nada. No hay nadie como Booth y Brennan nena". Ríe.

Brennan: "Muy chistoso; pero que pasa si nos, si nos… separan".

Booth: "No permitiré que suceda".

Brennan: "¿Y se puede saber cómo lo impedirías?".

Booth: "Amenazó con renunciar y listo".

Brennan: Preocupada: "¿Y si aceptan la renuncia? No puedes Booth! Tienes un hijo por el cual responder, y otras obligaciones".

Booth: Cauteloso: "Buscare otro trabajo. Cuando vas a entender que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Temperance".

Brennan: Asombrada: "Yo renunciare, no tu".

Booth: "Pero Boones".

Brennan: "No importa Booth. Con los libros he hecho dinero suficiente para no trabajar y tener una buena vida".

Booth: "Cariñooo, yo no te puedo permitir algo así; tu trabajo es todo para ti".

Brennan: "Tu trabajo también es importante para ti; más sin embargo estas dispuesto a botar todo por mí. Si tú eres capaz; entonces yo también".

Booth: La abraza fuertemente: "Princesaaa… hey… eso no sucederá; ya verás que el FBI aceptara, y podremos continuar igual".

Brennan: "¿Hablaremos mañana con Collen?".

Booth: "Cuando tú quieras".

Brennan: "Si; vamos mañana a la hora del almuerzo. Es mejor informarlo antes de que se den cuenta por chismes de pasillo".

Booth: "Esa es mi chica".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Booth no quería salir de la cama: "Booones… quedémonos otro ratito más…".

Brennan: "Booth! Ya no más. Anda… a trabajar".

Booth: "Si te duchas conmigo".

Brennan: "Ha… no, no, no yo ya tome mi baño".

Booth: Haciendo pucheros: "Eres muy mala en las mañanas".

Brennan: "Ya hice lo que querías esta mañana! ".

Booth: "Tú también lo querías nena. ¿Qué era lo que decías?...". Ello lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Brennan: "No te atrevas".

Booth: Riendo, la imita mientras va yéndose hacia el baño: "Ohhh Booth, o siiii… no te detengas… mmm".

Brennan: "Heyyyy! NO SEAS TAN PATÁN. Mejor me voy a hacer el café".

Cuando el salió ya duchado, vestido y perfumado, Brennan todavía estaba enojada con él.

Brennan: "Toma tu café".

Booth: Rogando: "No te enojes nena".

Brennan: "Pues entonces deja de ser tan CRETINO".

Booth: Enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura: "Hey! Eso duele….. Además solo era una broma". La va a besar.

Brennan: Ella se aleja: "No".

Booth: "Dame un beso…".

Brennan: "NO".

Booth aprieta sus cuerpos: "Amooor, por favor… mira que verte así toda enojada me enciende".

Brennan: "No me digas así".

Booth: Sorprendido: "¿No te gusta que te diga así?".

Brennan: "Es extraño. No me acostumbro a que uses todas esas palabras cariñosas".

Booth: "Acostúmbrate Bones. No lo voy a dejar de hacer… Tú eres mi amor, mi cariño, mi princesa, mi muñeca, mi reina, mi nena, mi chica, mi…". Ella lo besa, para detenerlo.

Brennan: "Vale… Haz lo que quieras; pero solo aquí en la privacidad".

Booth: Ilusionado: "¿Tú también usaras alguna palabra de estas?".

Brennan: Confundida: "No".

Booth: Triste: "Ohhh; está bien".

Brennan: No queriendo desilusionarlo: "Lo intentare… Pero es difícil Booth. Yo nunca…mmm nunca, no he tenido relaciones serias. Yo…".

Booth: "Lo se… Te amo hermosa".

Brennan: "Te amo".

Booth: "¿Te llevo a tú la oficina?".

Brennan: "Yo voy en mi carro".

Booth: "Vale. Yo ya me voy. Adiós nena. Nos vemos a las 12:30 en las oficinas del FBI". La besa y se va.

* * *

Cuando Brennan llego a su oficina, Cam y Angela la estaban esperando.

Cam: "Buenos días Dra. Brennan".

Brennan: "Buen día Cam".

Angela solo con mirar esta interacción sabía que pasaba algo; así que mejor permaneció callada.

Cam: "Yo… mmm… lo siento por lo de ayer; no sabía…".

Brennan: "Esta bien".

Cam: "Yo solo quería… mmm….".

Brennan: "Lo sé. No te preocupes Cam, no tienes que explicar nada; yo estoy segura de que ahora solo está conmigo".

Cam: Sintiéndose triste: "Ok… mmm… entonces… ¿Todo bien?".

Brennan: Sonriendo: "Claro".

Cam sale de la oficina y allí interviene Angela: "¿Qué fue todo eso cariño?".

Brennan: Suspirando mientras se sienta: "Ella lo llamo el sábado en la noche".

Angela: "¿Él se fue con ella?!".

Brennan: "Nooo, claro que no".

Angela: "¿Entonces? Vamos cariño… cuéntame que sucedió este fin de semana". Hace ojitos.

Brennan: "Ok… Mira: el viernes Booth y yo cenamos, discutimos y me hizo el amor. El sábado Parker, Rebeca y Charlie nos descubrieron, junto con Cam que lo llamo; por ultimo…mmmm…. Estuvimos en mi lugar… mmm… usando muchas superficies. Jajajaja".

Angela: De boca abierta: "¿Todo eso sucedió?! Un momento ¿Qué?! Parker… Ah… ¡Queeee!".

Brennan: "Parker es muy avanzado; así que se dio cuenta de que su padre no me estaba haciendo cosquillas. Booth se lo tomo de buena manera, gracias a que Parker es muy maduro. A él le han estado enseñando en la escuela sobre la reproducción".

Angela: Respirando para tranquilizarse: "Oook… ¿Todo está bien con Rebeca?". Brennan asiente: "¿Y Charlie?".

Brennan: "El llego al lugar de Booth para entregarle un caso, y bueno… mmm… se enteró".

Angela: "¿Qué es eso de: mmm… se enteró?, ¿Qué no me estás diciendo Brenn? Dímelo tooodo".

Brennan: "Vale Ange, vale…". Ella le cuenta tooodo lo que sucedió ese fin de semana. "Siento que todo va muy rápido Ange".

Angela: Preocupada: "No hullas cariño. No le hagas eso a Booth".

* * *

Chic s no se cuando vuelva a publicar...

Me quedan 6 semanas de este semestre en la U, y me tienen haciendo de todo.

Tratare de sacar el tiempo. Lo máximo que me podría tardar seria un mes.

* * *

No abandonen mi historia jajaja

Muchas gracias por los comentarios; me encanta leerlos entre clases (tiempos libres) jajaja

Muchos besos de mi parte

Att: Alejandra.


	16. Chapter 16

Chicos! He vuelto por hoy...

De verdad siento no poder con la publicación constante.

* * *

La U se lleva toda mis energías. Les doy un consejo: Si quieren bajar de peso, pues estudien jejeje (He bajado 6 kilos este mes).

* * *

RECUERDEN QUE BONES NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Angela: Preocupada: "No hullas cariño. No le hagas eso a Booth".

Brennan: "No lo are Ange! Yo lo amo!".

Angela: Sorprendida: "OHHH Bueno".

Brennan: "Va rápido; pero me gusta. Booth hace que todo esto deje de ser tan atemorizante".

Angela: Sonriendo: "Me alegro mucho por ustedes!".

Brennan: "Gracias".

A las 12 Booth la sorprende cuando entra a la oficina

Booth: Mira que no haya nadie alrededor: "Hola amor".

Brennan: Sorprendida: "Hola… mmm recuerda que estamos trabajando".

Booth: "Booones, no hay nadie cerca".

Brennan: "Esta bien". "Que haces aquí cariño". Lo dice solo para molestarlo.

Booth: "Ohh; eso se escucha muy bien". Se acerca y la abraza "Repítelo".

Brennan: Perdida en sus ojos: "Cariño".

Booth: Sonriendo como tonto: "Otra más".

Brennan: "Cariño, cariño, cari…".

Angela: "Ohhhhh….! Dios mío! Que dulce…".

Ellos se separan rojos de la vergüenza.

Booth: "mmm… Hola Angela".

Angela: Mirando su entrepierna: "Hola muchacho grande!".

Booth: "Booones!".

Brennan: Confundida: "¿Qué?; ¿Qué hice?".

Booth: "¿Qué le has dicho a Angela?".

Brennan: "MMM… Algunas cosas".

Angela: "No seas aguafiestas tigre!".

Brennan: Sintiendo la incomodidad de Booth: "Hey Ange… vale, ya no más. No te voy a volver a contar nada!".

Angela: "Nooo, lo siento cariño. Te prometo molestarlo solo un poquito".

Brennan: "Vale… pero enton…".

Booth: "Hey… están hablando de mi vida privada!".

Brennan: "Booth, Ange es mi mejor amiga. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿no?".

Booth: Entendiendo que Angela era la única amiga de Bones: _"Dios… que es irritante"_ "Esta bien, está bien; pero no te excedas en detalles".

Brennan: "Gracias Booth". El solo la mira y asiente. "Entonces…¿Por qué has venido?".

Booth: Triste: "¿Quieres que me valla?".

Brennan: "NOOO! Mmm quiero decir… ¿No habías dicho que nos encontrábamos en el FBI?".

Angela: "Yo mejor me voy. Cariño mira el código para el archivo que pediste (Le entrega una carpeta)".

Brennan: "Gracias Ange". Ambos se despiden al unísono.

Booth: "Solo vine porque te extrañaba. Ha sido un día muy largo".

Brennan: "Ohh… Yo también te he extrañado".

Booth: "Ya es hora de ir al FBI".

Brennan: "Ok".

Cuando llegaron fueron al ascensor para ir directamente a la oficina de Collen

Booth: Respirando dificultoso: "Mmmm… Bones… te…mmm… ¿te puedo dar un beso?".

Brennan: "¿Eh?".

Booth: Necesitado: "Te quiero besar".

Brennan: "¿Aquí?". Él simplemente asiente. Dulcemente ella dice: "Claro".

Booth la besa como si no hubiera mañana; y mientras su lengua entra en lo más profundo de su ser, pasa las manos por su trasero y la aprieta contra las paredes del ascensor.

Booth: "Mmmm… eres deliciosa".

Brennan: Sintiéndolo duro, dice juguetonamente: "Te encienden los ascensores ¿Eh?".

Booth: "Oh si… No sabes cuánto. Además de otras cosas".

Brennan: Besándolo apasionadamente: "¿A si?, ¿Cómo cuáles?".

Booth: "Mi oficina, algunos lugares cercanos a tu oficina, son muuuchooos… ¿Recuerdas aquello que dije alguna vez sobre una bibliotecaria?; OH! y cuando te vestiste de la mujer maravilla!".

Brennan: Recordando: "Ojojo, s…". Se abre la puerta del ascensor.

Collen: Mirando extraño verlos abrazados tan de cerca: _"¿Cera cierto aquellos rumores sobre ellos?"._ Asintiendo para saludar: "Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan".

Brennan y Booth separándose y muy nerviosos: "Ho… Ho… Hola".

Collen: "¿Están bien?".

Booth: "Si, si...".

Collen: "¿Qué hacen aquí arriba?".

Booth: "Queríamos hablar con usted sobre algo señor".

Collen: "Voy de salida".

Brennan: "Es realmente importante; creo".

Collen: _"¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?"._ "Está bien. ¿Qué tal si me acompañan a almorzar junto con mi esposa?".

Booth: "No creo que…".

Brennan: "Claro; nosotros no hemos almorzado todavía".

Booth: "Cari... mmm… Bones… no creo que sea buena idea".

Collen: _"¿Qué quiere decir cari…?"._ "No seas tonto Booth. Vamos".

El camino hacia la cena paso sin incidentes; ellos lograron ser muy profesionales.

Al llegar Booth es más atento de lo normal y esto no pasa desapercibido para Collen y esposa. Booth le corre la silla, le pasa el menú, le pregunta constantemente que quiere, le habla en ocasiones en el oído, etc.

Esposa: Pegunta en el oído de Collen: "¿Booth y la Dra. Brennan están juntos?".

Collen: "No lo sé".

La esposa de Collen decidida a averiguar que parte de la historia se estaban perdiendo ella y su marido: "Así que…mmm…¿Cómo han estado?".

Brennan: "Muy bien".

Booth: Inconscientemente: "Mejor que nunca".

Collen: Curioso: "¿Y eso debido a que?".

Booth: "Mmmm… bueno señor…. Es que… mmmm… Bones… Yo…mmm… Nosotros… es que…".

Brennan: Retando con la mirada a Collen: "Booth y yo estamos durmiendo juntos".

Booth: "Booones! Acordamos que lo haríamos despacio".

Brennan: "Ohhh, lo siento, yo pensé que necesitabas ayuda para decir a tu jefe que hemos estado durmiendo juntos estos últimos días".

Collen: Aparentando seriedad: "Yo sabía que algo estaba diferente hoy".

Booth y Brennan miran confundidos: "¿Eh?".

Collen: Riendo: "O, no son tan buenos para mentir; lo del ascensor fue realmente un buen material". Más serio: "Así que… mmm… ¿cuándo sucedió?".

Brennan: "Hace una semana, cuando yo le propuse a Booth…".

Booth: "Booones… esa parte no importa".

Brennan: Comiendo: "A ti si parecía importarte".

Booth: "YA BONES; No hables más cariño"; sorprende a todos en la mesa cuando se acerca y la besa. Mira a Collen: "Señor, nosotros queremos seguir trabajando juntos".

Collen: Muy serio: "Lo siento Booth; créeme cuando digo que me alegro por ustedes, pero las reglas son las reglas".

Brennan: "Pero señor…".

Collen: "No Booth…".

Esposa: "Deja hablar al pobre Booth!".

Brennan: "No es necesario establecer un debate. Mañana mismo yo presento mi renuncia". Todos voltean y la miran extrañados.

* * *

Gracias por leer; realmente, espero sus comentarios...

Feliz HALLOWEEN!


End file.
